Sparks
by Iniysa
Summary: Sam holds the key to the fate of two planets meanwhile Decepticons are moving in to attack from every direction. Post ROTF
1. Bodies

Sparks

Lauren Freeman

A/N: I have never written a transformers story before. I have 8 chapters (Some of them are very short) written out in my note book. I'm not very good with machine speak so I might skim over it a bit if it comes up. LOL! All mistakes are mine. You can follow me on Twitter by the name: Iniysa. Thanks for reading.

Summery: The final battle between Autobots and Decepticons approaches, of course poor Sam is right in the middle.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Transformers. I am making no money from this at all.

Sparks

Chapter One: Bodies

For Sam Witwicky, it felt as if the world was crashing down around him. He had survived Mission City, Egypt, and being brought back from the dead. He had made it through reentry into a society that had been ready to capture him and offer him up to the Decepticons as a sacrifice. He had survived but had not come away unscathed. Physical and metal wounds would always remain, and this just topped the cake.

The Allspark thought lost by everyone was secretly hidden within Sam, who knew perfectly well that it was there but chose to ignore it for the most part in an attempt to be normal. The Allspark asked very little of Sam mainly to let it recover in peace and in return it kept him from getting sick, he would heal from major wounds faster and it would listen.

But the Allsparks presents was not Sam's biggest problem at the moment. Not the reason why everything, mainly his life; was shattering around him. For at that moment, Sam found himself standing in a morgue, looking down at his parents' mangled bodies, being asked to identify them.

"It's them." Sam crocked out in barely a whisper. A coroner zipped the bags over his parents' heads again while a detective led Sam away and into a small room with a couch, chair and a TV turned on but muted, a NASCAR race showing on its small old screen.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Drunk driver, It looks like they died instantly but we won't know for sure until after the autopsy's, I'm sorry." The detective spoke softly. Sam could only nod.

"There will be a couple of people coming into talk to you in the next hour or so. I know this is hard and you're in shock right now but I highly recommend you get everything set now so that you're free to grieve later." Sam nodded in understanding. "Is there someone I can call for you?" Sam started to say Mikaela but stopped, she was currently out of the country.

"No," Sam whispered. The detective paused for a moment before nodding and leaving. Sam would not really remember much of the next couple of hours as he talked to a male balding lawyer about pulling wills and life insurance, or even talking to a young lady about funeral arrangements.

The next thing Sam knew he was sitting at home in the very silent living room staring out the window facing the driveway where Bumblebee should be. There were no cars there now. The Autobots had told him that since the last battle had occurred he was safer and therefore did not need a full time guardian, so Bee was often called out on long missions in which he couldn't be gotten a hold of. This was one of those times; he had not seen Bee in three weeks now.

Mikaela was offered a job with the Autobots working under Ratchet fixing the Autobots damaged on there way to earth and in battle. She was currently in Australia where a new Autobot had crash landed two days ago. Sam had thought about calling Miles, but they had grown apart shortly after Mission City. So Sam just sat there looking out the window.

The next day he learned that he had inherited everything from his parents, including their life insurance. But Sam didn't care much at that point. The day after, Sam sat beside his parents friends and a few family members that lived within driving distance, in front of two side by side caskets. A local preacher from a church none of his family had ever been too spoke of a better place and eternal rest. Sam watched as his parents were slowly lowered into the ground in a spot they would never leave.

It was two weeks before Sam woke up from his daze and realized that at that moment he was truly alone. It was another week before he started crying. Countless times he had tried to get a hold of Mikaela and Bee, only ever leaving the message that is was important that they call him back upon receiving the message. They never did and Sam was now finding himself with abandonment issues.

The Allspark felt everything Sam felt and it only seemed to amplify it for Sam. Abandoned, grieving, confused, scared, denial. It was exactly a month after his parents' funeral that Sam realized he could not stay in his house any longer. Before Sam could really think about what he was doing he had put his house up for sale and hired a moving crew to pack the house up and take most of its contents to a very large storage unit. In the mean time, Sam had gotten a hold of Simmons who had become a sort of friend since Egypt. Simmons had come over right away and offered to help in any way he could. Sam asked for a place to stay where no one would find him unless he wanted them too. Simmons agreed with the stipulation that Optimus Prime know where he was. Sam nodded and then found himself in a moving van heading to New York City to stay in a small apartment over Simmons Deli, where he would pay rent and live on his own. Simmons meanwhile went back to NEST where he lived now with the Autobots.

It didn't take long for the house to sale. The new family moved in quickly and made it their own. Things seemed to settle down, that is until Mikaela came home.


	2. Simmons View

Sparks

A/N: This was originally chapter four. It's a very short chapter (one of the shortest) and after much review I decided it should be chapter two instead. Mikaela and Bee's chapter was supposed to be chapter two, now it looks like there chapter will be four. Sorry to everyone really looking forward to it! It will come, and I think it's a really good chapter too!  I'll try to update quickly.

Sparks

Chapter Two: Simmons View

Simmons was highly satisfied with himself. The moment Sam had called for his help, he had began the process of making Sam highly classified, even more then he had been before that is. This included making all of the newspaper articles and any information on his parents wreck disappear. He could not really do anything about hard copies but most of those would be thrown out to the trash after the newspaper they were in had been read.

He had only been back at NEST headquarters a month before being called to Washington for a long series of meetings. To bad, he had really needed to talk to Optimus about Sam; so that he could spread the word the kid was safe in New York. He had to leave right away however and Optimus was not do back from his extended mission in Australia for a few hours. Simmons felt he had time though, Mikaela and Bumblebee were not due back for another week and he would be back before then.

Two hours after he had gotten on a plane, Optimus Prime pulled into the NEST Autobot hanger where he was met by a very distraught Bumblebee and Mikaela, both of whom had gotten off a week early.


	3. AllSpark

Sparks

A/N: On to the original chapter three. This is a much longer chapter then two was. LOL! I have finished planning out the story, and don't have much left to write really, but have found myself with a problem starting at chapter five. The biggest portion of which is at chapter seven though. I'm trying to figure it all out so that I can continue to update on a daily bases. Meanwhile I keep re-writing chapter seven, liking it better then the previous chapter seven then sleeping on it and finding that it's still all wrong! It's a very important chapter to the over all plot. Oh well, better get back at it. In the meantime, enjoy! 

Sparks

Chapter Three: Allspark

Sam had picked up his phone to call Mikaela and Bee several times a day since his move, but they never called him back. In the meantime the Allspark had become much more active in Sam's head. Having no one else to really talk to Sam had not minded…much, that is until the day the Allspark proclaimed that the Decepticons were gathering for a massive attack against the Autobots.

"What?" Sam exclaimed. "All of them?"

"_Yes."_ The Allspark whispered from within Sam's head.

"What are we going to do? We need to get down there and warn them. We have to fight!" Sam was already up and moving, his giant bag out of the closet ready to be packed.

"_If we go as we are, there is a good chance we will not win. We MUST win_." The Allspark spoke urgently."

"What do you mean, as we are? Do you need to transfer yourself into something else?" Sam asked a little afraid that the Spark would say yes and abandon him too.

"_No…we must…interface… completely."_ Sam stopped mid stride to his dresser.

"What does that mean? I thought we were already…interfaced."

"_No, we are two in one body. We must be one. You must see what I see; hear what I hear…know what I know. We must work as one. It's the Autobots only chance at survival; I have calculated what would most likely happen otherwise."_ The Allspark knew Sam would hate this idea, but it had to convince him. The future depended on it.

"What?!? No! How many times have you calculated the future and been wrong?" Sam asked a sinking feeling washing over him as he guessed the answer.

"_None."_ Sam groaned aloud. This conversation was NOT happening! But it was, Sam knew this was a battle he would not win, because he could not be the reason evil won this war. He could not be the reason why everything he had fought for, died for; was for nothing. But Sam could also not just give up hid body so easily.

"What would this mean, exactly?" Sam asked as he sat on the edge of his bed. He already knew what his answer would be and at that moment he desperately wanted his parent to hold him and let him curl up beside them like he used to do when he was little.

"_As one, you would still appear to be human, but within you would be both machine and flesh. As time goes by, your flesh will in turn die and you will be all machine like the Autobots you fight with. You will still be you however."_

"But Mikaela would grow old and die…" Sam whispered.

"_Perhaps, I cannot see her choices in this war_." Sam shook his head in confusion but did not say anything else.

"_You will have a spark beside your heart. You will be much more durable, you will be the Allspark Sam, with all that entails. If we win this war, we will return life to Cybertron, and give new sparks, new life. This is your destiny, Sam. What the Dynasty of Primes was telling you."_ Sam sighed and just sat there for a long moment. He did know, had known all along from the moment the Allspark entered him that this would most like happen. But denial is a very powerful thing, and being the Allspark was not a normal human thing.

"Okay." Sam closed his eye and shuddered.

"_Lay down Sam, sleep_." Sam did as he was told, trying desperately not to think about what he was willingly doing.

When Sam woke up again, everything was different. Seeing symbols in his head had been nothing.


	4. Of Wrenches and Phones

Sparks

A/N: And finally Mikaela and Bee's chapter!

Sparks

Chapter Four: Of Wrenches and Phones

Mikaela Banes had just finished the best paying job she had ever done in her life. Not only was she helping Autobots, but they had the power to thank her after word. Something a normal car definitely could not do. The only thing that could have made it better was if Sam could have been there with her. But Sam was not qualified for the job and could not just come along for the ride. She was extremely excited however because she had been given leave a week earlier then planned, which of course meant she could surprise Sam.

Mikaela rode back to Tranquility in Bumblebee's driver seat, who had gotten back from his own mission only an hour before she did. As the long trip went on she began going through her voice mail for the first time in a very long time. All of the messages were from Sam and after three messages of him saying the same thing, 'call me back.' She began to just hit delete. Finally after fifty-two deletes her voice mail box was empty and she turned off her phone. Leave it to Sam to call her over and over again when he knew she would be out of cell phone range. Because of the rather sensitive work she had to do, all of the locations she had found herself in were very remote and well away from cell phone towers.

The two pulled into the driveway of Sam's house and knew immediately that something was wrong. The house was a different color, the old shed slash garage had been torn down and a new garage, attached to the house was in its place. But the biggest change that sent all sorts of red flags off in both Bee and Mikaela were the young children's toys all over the yard. Frowning, Mikaela stepped out of the car.

"I'll be right back, Bee. I'm going to go find out what's going on." Bee made a whining noise and Mikaela patted his hood before heading for the front door. It didn't talk long for the door to open and a very pregnant woman to step out. The TV could be heard blaring in the background the tune for a cartoon show.

"Umm, hello. My name is Mikaela, do the Witwicky's still live here?" The answer was obvious but she had to ask.

"Oh no, dear. I'm sorry, I heard they were killed in a car accident. Drunk driver." Mikaela stepped back eyes wide. She tried to remember what the date was for the last message Sam had left her but realized she had never even thought to check before deleting it.

"All of them?" She finally asked, completely shocked and devastated. The woman shrugged.

"All the realtor said was 'they.'" Mikaela didn't remember how she had ended up back in Bee.

"He's not here, Bee." She whispered, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Well where is he?" An unknown radio clip spoke for him.

"According to the woman who lives here now, he and his parents were killed in a car accident by a drunk driver." She was sobbing now.

"No…" Bee stated seemingly frozen. He knew he should not have left! He quickly began searching the internet for anything on what had happened. His search came up with nothing. Whole days had disappeared from all the sites the families deaths might have been mentioned on. Bee shuddered, a feeling of despair coming over him.

"Let's go back to base. We'll find out more there." Mikaela whispered between sobs. Bee had to force himself to pull out of the driveway, knowing that this would most likely be the very last time he would ever do so. The five hour trip was made in complete silence with the exception of the occasional sob or sniffle. Upon reaching the base, they found Optimus Prime pulling in as well from his own mission.

"Mikaela, Bee, I thought you were on leave?" Optimus asked. This only brought a fresh sob from Mikela who had gotten out of the car on to stiff shaky lags, Bee shifted before transforming.

"We made it back to Sam's house. Another family lives there now, the new family informed Mikaela that Sam and his parents were killed in a car accident, sir." Bee stated quietly. His voice however echoed through the hanger which was filling up with Autobots and soldiers come to welcome Optimus back. Everyone froze where they were abruptly. The next sound was Ratchets best wrench hitting the nearest wall at a speed and strength to create a very large dent.

The next think Mikaela knew, she was laying in the fetal position on her cot in her quarters. She picked up her phone to check the time when she remembered what happened. She was halfway through dialing her voice mail when she realized she had deleted all of Sam's messages and she would now never hear his voice again. Her phone hit the wall much like Ratchets wrench had as she found herself sobbing once more.


	5. Amalgamated

Sparks

A/N: A shorter chapter. Though it's a lot longer then it was on paper! LOL! I might need some help with a later chapter, anyone good with fighting and such? If you would like to help please message me! 

Sparks

Chapter Five: Amalgamated

It seemed like Sam could see everything! From what was in front of him (tinny cracks in the old, browning ceiling), which was so very clear, better even then BlueRay on an HD TV, to the things he thought about in his head (so much more room to think in). Thoughts, memories everything was so vivid. He felt like this was a weird extremely vivid dream.

Gone was the voice of the Allspark, Sam soon realized that this was because he WAS the Allspark now. But what happened to the voice? Sam's new improved brain suddenly answered the question for him. He _was_ the voice. Sam knew that that answer should have brought on many more questions, but it didn't.

So much information was going through Sam's head, everything from Cybertron history to the current location of every Autobot, Decepticons and Cybertonion who had not taken sides were, not just on earth. The most interesting to Sam was about the Sparks. There was so much to the sparks that even the Autobots did not realize each one so unique and powerful. He now knew how to create a spark and most importantly for the upcoming battle, how to take one away. The knowledge was overwhelming and Sam just lay in bed trying to grasp it all. The headache pounding away was really not to be unexpected and Sam soon found himself slowly sitting up then moving to the restroom where the Ibuprofen was located. His movements almost felt jerky at first, a part of him having never moved of it's own accord before. After taking two of the small capsules he made his way back to his twin sized bed and began to explore the contents of his brain once again.

Thinking about Cybertonians Sam immediately thought of Bee, as if he had turned on a TV in his head Bee appeared at the NEST base as were almost all of the Autobots currently on earth. But if Bee was back, why hadn't he called? Sam knew without looking at his phone that here were no missed calls. Sam focused in on Bee to see what he was doing and was shocked to see him in a large crowd in what looked like a funeral or memorial. Who had died?

Before Sam could dig any deeper an alarm went off in his head. The Decepticons had finished gathering, they would be heading for the Autobot base soon. Sam had to get to NEST, fast. With very little thought, Sam ran to his computer hitting the on button, now wide awake. He could feel massive shots of energy in his veins, which he imagined to look like electricity. But it didn't hurt; it was a warm charge that felt good. He noticed too late that the charge was in his hands as well, hands that were currently on his computer. Sam stepped back as the computer came to life suddenly. Several well placed curse words escaped Sam's mouth as he instantly learned how to deactivate the computer. A shot of energy went through his hands but nothing happened. Sam cursed again, the line: easier said then done, blip through his head. Ducking to avoid a stapler being thrown at him from the frightened drone, Sam tried again, slamming his hands on to the computer screen the computer went dead, completely. Sam groaned, that had been a nice laptop!

Careful not to let any energy go to his hands, Sam grabbed his phone and dialed information. It wasn't long before he was booked on the red eye flight to Nevada. The giant green bag now sitting on his bed was quickly loaded with shirts, pants, undergarments, toothpaste and such. Leaving his broken laptop on the desk he grabbed his computer bag, he would have just enough time to stop by Dell to grab a new laptop, he just hoped they had the one he wanted in stock…and that he didn't bring any more to life.


	6. Goodbye

Sparks

A/N: Another shorter chapter, if you can't tell by now, whenever a scene changes, so does the chapter. This is more in Optimus point of view. Sorry it took so long to get this out. I'm not home often these days. Enjoy!

Sparks

Chapter Six: Goodbye

Bee, Mikaela, Will, Epps, Sarah and Annabelle Lennox sat in the front row of the very large group of Autobots and soldiers as they one by one stood up to talk about the young man they were mourning.

Optimus Prime felt an overwhelming since of loss and guilt as he watched the group dressed in every shade of black; from the back so that he would not obstruct anyone's view with his large frame. He owed Sam his life three times over and had failed him by taking away his guardian. There was no way a drunk driver would have gotten near Sam had he been with Bumblebee.

Optimus had done his own extensive search of the web and on base files but like Bee, turned up nothing. Everything concerning Sam seemed to have disappeared, a thought in itself that was concerning, but something meant for another day. Now they were saying there goodbyes.

He watched as Mikaela stood up three times to speak but would break down before she could finish a single sentence. Sarah held the young woman as she sobbed inconsolably.

Bee spoke of a friend who he loved dearly. He spoke of how they had met drawing a little laugher from the group when he came to the part where Sam thought he was "Satan's Camaro".

Will and Epps spoke of a young soldier who was an inspiration to them all, recounting battles and things they had done after. Long talks in the mess hall making sure the kid was okay after being thrown into a war.

Even Ironhide had stood and told everyone that if Sam had been Cybertonian he would have been decorated, because of his actions and Primed because he had carried the Allspark and the Matrix. This thought struck Optimus hard; it was in fact true, had Sam been one of them… And he had just sent the boy home with nothing but a thank you.

The twins stood at one point and recounted a couple of practical jokes Sam had been in on, and the list went on.

"Goodbye Sam…I'm sorry." Optimus spoke softly, he could only watch.


	7. Hello

Sparks

A/N: I managed a longer chapter, yay! This is, much, much longer then it was on paper. Before it was shorter then chapter two! LOL! This has been a very tough chapter to write. It has been written and re-written over and over. I'm not sure it's to my complete liking yet, but it's much more to my liking now then it was. The rest of the chapters are going to be even harder. Were moving on to the main plot now.

WARNING: There are a few curses in this chapter!

Last A/N: Sorry if there are any major errors in the chapter, as I was about to start my big look over before posting I got called in to work. So I am going to do a quick read threw and post.

Sparks

Chapter Seven: Hello

Sam already had a rental car waiting for him when he got to Nevada several hours later. He drove up to the first check point into the NEST base at around one AM and handed Army Private Ericson his ID and clearance badge. The Private took his badge while handing Sam the hand print scanner. Ericson paused at reading the name on the badge, his face going pale. He looked down at the handprint that appeared on his screen and watched the light beside the print turn green confirming Sam's identity.

Sam meanwhile had very carefully put his hand on the scanner, keeping all Allspark energy away from his hands. He did not want to accidently give the little machine life like he had accidently done to his computer while booking his flight. That had been awkward.

The private still pale and highly confused waved Sam on. "It's good to see you alive and well, sir!" Sam nodded, confused; before heading off towards the second check point. As soon as Sam's car was beyond the tall electric fence topped with a massive amount of bob wire Ericson picked up the phone and called the second check point.

"Tommy! Dude! This is Andrew; I think a ghost just signed into base!" Ericson exclaimed.

"Eric, man what are you on? There is no such thing as ghosts."

"Then how do you explain Sam Witwicky, whose memorial we went to yesterday signing in?"

"Are you serious man? Prove it."

"I just emailed the whole thing to you. Plus he should be pulling up to your check-point in about two minutes."

"Holy…I'm sending this file to the base; if this is a trick; then they need to be ready."

"Good idea, keep me posted." Ericson stated.

"Here he comes, will do." Private First Class Tomas Freehill said before quickly hanging up.

Sam pulled up to the second check point where he found Private Freehill staring at him suspiciously. What was going on? The guards at the check points usually barely even looked at him, let alone talk to him and give him strange looks. Could they tell something was different? Had he not completely covered the new still burning Cybertonian symbols he had found running up and down his arms?

"I need to see your ID sir." Freehill stated, eyeing him up and down. Sam handed him the ID and badge, after staring at both really hard, the private gave him a microphone for voice recognition.

"Samuel Witwicky." Sam said into the microphone when the light turned green. The light turned off for a moment then turned green again blinking twice. Sam handed the microphone back and the private was now looking a lot like the previous private did, pale and confused but he still looked slightly suspicious. Sam was waved through, and had much the same experience going though the third and final check point.

He parked in the parking lot nearest the Autobot hanger only to find Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee practically on top of him immediately upon stepping out of the car. So quickly in fact that Ironhide had his blaster gun in his face before he could even shut the door. Sam looked up at them confused.

"Ironhide, what's going on? Has everyone on this base gone crazy?" Sam asked feeling really annoyed now.

"Who are you and why do you look like Sam Witwicky?" Ironhide growled. Now Sam was way beyond confused. The sense that he had entered another dimension was creeping up on him.

"I look like Sam, because I AM Sam, now WHAT the hell is going on?" Sam looked over to Bee.

"Bee?" Sam could feel Bee scanning his heartbeat and matching the sound to the sound Bee had been using to know where Sam was all these years as Sam's guardian.

"Everything matches! It's him!" Bee exclaimed grabbing Sam off the ground and away from Ironhides guns. Sam sighed and shook his head looking very confused himself. He could have deactivated Ironhide but he never wanted to do that. Talk about last resort.

"Something seems different about you though." Bee frowned looking Sam up and down.

"A lot has changed since we saw each other last Bee." Sam looked very sad. "My parents are dead, Bee. I was all alone." He whispered to his best friend. Bee held him close.

"I am sorry, Sam."

"Well, I promise to tell you what's different about me if you promise to tell me why the hell everyone is looking at me like I'm a ghost." Sam stated seriously.

"Deal," Bee nodded. And they began there trek indoors, Sam still comfortably in Bee's large left hand.


	8. Meeting Part 1

Sparks

Chapter Eight: Meeting Part 1

"Is it really him?" A soft but excited voice sounded from behind Bumblebee as they entered the Autobot hanger. Bee reluctantly put Sam down.

"It's really me, Mikaela." Sam sighed. He was starting to think everyone thought he had been dead or something. Before he could blink Mikaela had wrapped herself around him. Her wonderful scent of oil and lavender drifted up to his nose and he found himself relaxing into her embrace. He had needed that hug from her since before his parents died. After a long moment they came apart but did not drift far from each other. Sam just needed to be near her as much as possible right now. Even though she had no idea what was going on, she was anchoring him, and he instantly forgave her for not returning his phone calls, not that he wouldn't yell at her later for it anyways.

"What happened, Sam?" Mikaela asked quietly as they walked further into the hanger. Sam stopped and looked around him. He had a very large wide eyed audience all crowded into the now seemingly small hanger.

"Mikaela, Will, Epps, Bee, Optimus, Ratchet and Ironhide: I'll tell you and only you my story as a lot of what I have to sayare very sensitive information." Mikaela stared at him in confusion before nodding. Optimus nodded as well and led them to a private, secure meeting room all the big wigs used when they came. As they settled down around the room he noticed Ratchet standing near him looking like he was about to pounce.

"I'm fine Ratchet. I know your picking up irregularities in my system right now, and I'll let you scan me in a few minutes. First you need to know the story behind it." Ratchet seemed to only advance slightly when Sam had admitted to there being a problem of some kind. Sam chose to ignore the medic for now, quickly learning to block his scans.

"I was thinking about starting college again in the fall and was working out a plan to talk my dad into it when I received a phone call. It was a detective…the next thing I knew I was standing in a morgue identifying my parents' bodies. I…" Sam choked up a bit and paused. For the most part he tried NOT to relive these moments. "They had been killed by a drunk driver on there way home from the first date they had, had since trying to have one in Paris.

"The funeral was nice, I tried to get in contact with Bee and Mikaela, but it always just went to voice mail. I kept thinking that you would check your mail in the short moment of time you were in distance of cell phone towers…" Sam swallowed, and then shook his head, another day. "Anyways I quickly found that I could not stay in that house anymore, so I moved my parents' things to a storage unit and then called Simmons to help me disappear. He agreed and so I sold the house and moved into Simmons old apartment in New York thinking that when you got back you would call me and I would tell you were I was. Or Optimus would tell you because Simmons said he would tell him so that no one would worry. But you never called, or came.

"Before I get to the sensitive portion of this conversation I would kind of like to know why that is, and why you all are acting like I just woke from the dead…again."

"I was never in cell phone range. Planes would pick me up from one obscure location and drop me off at another. I'm so sorry." Mikaela whispered. Sam nodded. Bee looked at him then as well.

"The mission I was on was very delicate. I remained in radio silence the entire time. I deactivated my phone system until I got back to base. While deactivated my mail box deleted all messages before they could come in, a malfunction being looked at right now, as we speak." Bee told him. Sam sighed; they had not abandoned him after all. Deep down he knew that, but still it was a relief to hear it.

"Simmons left for Washington before I returned from my own mission. He knew where you were the entire time?" Optimus asked, looking a little annoyed, if robots could look annoyed that is." Sam nodded.

"So that means none of you knew where I was?" Sam asked wide eyed.

"No, we thought you were dead." Ratchet stated matter of fact.

"How did you all come up with that conclusion?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Bee and I wanted to surprise you by coming home a week early. We got to your house and the lady living there said that as far as she knew everyone who lived there before had been killed by a drunk driver." Mikaela spoke, her voice cracked halfway through.

"And Simmions took you a little too seriously when you said you wanted to be hidden. Any record of you and the wreck was deleted or so highly classified even Optimus could not get in to see it." Will stated. Sam shook his head.

"Things make a lot of since now." Sam sighed. "The strange looks, Ironhides guns…the memorial service…"

"How do you know about the memorial service?" Epps asked.

"That goes in to the reason why were locked in a secure room." Sam held his breath then blew it out again slowly. Where to start?

"I guess this part of my story begins in Mission City…"


	9. Meeting Part 2

Sparks

Chapter Nine: Meeting Part 2

"I guess this part of my story begins in Mission City…with the Allspark in my hand and Megatron about to destroy everything. What you need to understand about energy, if you don't all ready; is that it cannot be destroyed. It can transfer itself in to something else, move or become something new, but never destroyed. The Allspark is a very, very powerful energy and when I plunged the Cube into Megatrons chest it transferred its self into the nearest thing not evil, me." Sam paused looking around the room. Everyone was silent and staring at him confused.

"The Allspark, the entire Allspark resided in me up until last night. It could fully communicate and for the most part we had a deal, I would keep its presents a secret while it recovered, and it would leave me alone for the most part. In the meantime it kept its energy sealed away to keep me safe from it and to keep any Autobot who scanned me from learning of its presents. It worked perfectly, no one ever knew, and I got to live as normal a life as I could.

"The second part of this story starts with The Matrix. The Dynasty of the Primes told me that I had a destiny far beyond what I could see. The Allspark had ideas about this but did not mention them to me until recently. When I touched The Matrix it activated many systems within the Allspark which it had to quickly conceal, so that they would not be detected. The Allspark suddenly found itself with all the energy it had possessed sitting on the platform of the Allspark on Cybertron so many, many years ago.

We discussed finding something suitable for it to transfer into, but it seemed to like living in me. It said that it liked being able to communicate and move around, even if it didn't have much say as to where it was going; something it could never do as a cube. So it remained in me but became a lot more active, when Bee left three Decepticons came after me on separate occasions."

"WHAT?!?" The entire room seemed to yell at once. Sam waited for everyone to become quiet enough for him to talk over them without yelling. "The Allspark was at full power at this point and quickly warned me when they were headed in my direction. That's when I tried to contact Optimus. But you were away on missions, I thought about contacting NEST and was about to but the Allspark and I came up with a way to hide so all three times I sent my parents off to go do something well away from home while I hid and the Allspark hid me like it was doing all of the energy within itself. They never found me and eventually gave up.

"You still should have called, kid." Will stated, looking angry. Sam nodded.

"I know." Sam looked up at the ceiling for a moment.

"You said the Allspark was in you up until last night, what did you mean by that?" Ratchet asked. Desperately wanting to find out it the massive amount of energy the Allspark held had done anything to the boy. Sam looked at Ratchet and nodded.

"It did. Yesterday we realized that all of the Decepticons were coming together, they have spread around the base and are planning to attack." Sam stated. Loud exclamations sounded around the room.

"You probably should have started with that kid!" Epps yelled as he and Will were both now on the phone with command. Sam waited patiently for them to realize he was not done. Finally when the two military officers realized they needed more information they hung up assured that massive fighters were on the way.

"They won't attack for a few days, we will be ready." Sam calmly announced. All he got was skeptical looks. As soon as Sam knew Optimus was done talking to his troops outside the room, he began to speak again.

"The Allspark can see many possible futures and how they will play out, having never been able to talk before it could never warn anyone before now. It saw that it could no longer just reside in me, that it would need to use its power in order to keep the Decepticons from winning. It also knew that I would never survive separation. That is something I did not know until a few hours ago."

"So what did you do?" Mikaela asked tensing up.

"The Allspark and I…completed the interface. There is no Allspark, there is no Sam. We are now one being. I woke up this morning not quite human anymore, and eventually I won't be human at all. I have a spark that sits beside my heart in my chest. I can see things, I know things, and it's all very…overwhelming. But if we do things right, I know how to turn the tides in our favor. I know that if we defeat the Decepticons, Cybertron will be saved. Sparks can be given so that new life will begin again. But everything and I mean everything depends on this one battle. This is the final battle.


	10. Preparation

Sparks

Chapter Ten: Preparation

Sam felt entirely out of control. There was so much that needed to be done, plans to be made. So many ideas and information was coming at him from all directions, but mostly from his own brain. All the while he was trying to keep up with all of the Decepticons. A whole portion of his brain had the lot of the evil mach's on a 'screen' watching there every move. Several times he had been distracted during meetings (and they all felt like endless meetings) because one of them had altered patterns. At the moment though, almost all of them were recharging. Something Sam was desperate to do himself.

"The element of surprise is on our side, here." Sam stated, after listening for an hour and a half to Army General Rambee go on about big guns and tanks. All of which were excellent and would be needed during the battle, but if the Decepticons come at them thinking they were surprising them then the Autobots would have the advantage. But if the Decepticons noticed they were ready for them before they got there then the advantage would be gone. The big question in Sam's mind was how to have everything powered up and ready without the Decepticons noticing.

"Well having military equipment around is nothing abnormal, were on a military base. If you can keep everything powered down until the very last minute then it should not look to suspicious." Will stated. Sam nodded in agreement.

"And they won't be able to note humans are in them until they're fairly close." Sam added. "The Autobots however…"

"You said that the Allspark hid in itself from us while it resided in you. Could you do that with the Autobots?" Epps asked.

"I…I don't know. We would have to try first. The distance and amount of Autobots there is to shield might exhaust me to the point of unconsciousness. I would be no good to you after that. Plus I would need to keep myself invisible as well. We really don't want the Decepticons to realize the Allspark wasn't destroyed after all, and furthermore; once again under Autobot control." Sam paused for a moment letting everything come together.

"If by chance I could…shield everyone, we would still have the problem of sight. The Decepticons would see the Autobots from many, many miles away. Again, it would take the element of surprise away." The room went silent for a moment before a ruckus outside the conference room was heard. The fact that they heard it at all with the massive sound proof walls said something. Curious, Sam got up stretched and opened the human sized door nearest where the sound was coming from. What he saw made him grin evilly; Skids and Mudflap were racing each other and fighting, creating large dents in the walls. They both paused at the sight of Sam.

"Hey Sam, glad your alive!" They yelled together then realized they had stopped which ended in a tangled pile of mechanical limbs. Sam watched for a moment longer before the idea hit him, he could almost see the light bulb flash on with a blinding light.

"Thanks guys! Glad I'm not dead too!" Sam turned around, Will and Epps stood behind him watching the scene too. With a huge grin, Sam motioned the two soldiers back into the room.

"I've got it!" Sam exclaimed. It turned out Will had it too; he could see it in his eyes. "We need a reason why everyone is outside."

"Like a race! The course of which would be carefully planned to go around the entire base so that Autobots and humans would be placed everywhere to 'cheer' there team on." Will grinned.

"Evil minds think alike!" Sam laughed. They got a few strange looks from the Autobots with that line. They still had a massive amount to plan out but in Sam's mind enormous hurtles had just been overcome.

After a few more hours, Sam finally found himself being let go to rest. He got very little sleep that night, Mikaela did not leave his side and he could feel Bee following him everywhere from a distance. In the three hours of sleep he had been allotted between meetings, he had been woken up no less then six times when the Decepticons had done anything even slightly out of normal. Well normal for a Decepticons that is…or any extra-terrestrial robot for that matter.


	11. Good Day Gone Bad

Sparks

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates, life has been… well life. Between work, fundraising for the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society (Please help! I am so near my 25% by the 28th goal but have come to a stop! The link should be on my FF page.), Training for a Marathon (up to 13 miles now!) Normal Dr. Appointments, meetings, classes etc… I am trying really hard to get these out in some kind of timely manner.

A/N 2: This was one of my favorite chapters to write! I had so much fun writing it, I was hard pressed not to grin the entire time. I had very little luck in the matter and since I was at a table in the middle of a restaurant (I write best outside my home) I got quite a few strange looks. Anyways, on with the story!

Sparks

Chapter Eleven: Good Day Gone Bad

Seymour Simmons was whistling as he got off the commercial Boeing 747 owned by Continental Airlines. He normally would have taken a private jet, but there wasn't one available at the time he wanted to leave, so he settled for first class. He was in an exceptionally good mood so this did not bother him as much as it normally would have.

Passengers passed him giving him glares that would kill if such a thing were possible, suggesting that Simmons had clearly made himself known on the seven hour flight from Washington DC (with a brief plane switch in Houston.) to Las Vegas, Nevada. He did not notice the glares however or if he did he cheerfully ignored them. Still whistling a tune made up in his mind as he went along, he made his way through long hall after hall, occasionally catching a moving side walk to speed things up, following the signs stating: Baggage Claim This Way. 

Fighting the crowds, he maneuvered himself to the front of the group waiting for bags. The giant machine was not even moving yet; as his whistling got louder, people drifted away from him in annoyance. Finally after waiting a good ten minutes; the carousel began to move, a flashing red light and loud siren warning people to steer clear.

Simmons felt the first bit of annoyance when his bag was not the first to come flying down the ramp. Bag after bag, of every shape, size and color flew down the moving ramp, slamming into the wall of the circling Carousel then moved along in a circle waiting to be picked up by its owner. Simmons tensed up when the bags stopped coming down. A red trunk with a dozen bumper stickers from different states passed by for the twelfth time, then there was a loud rumble and finally, Simmons giant green army bag that had cost him twice the normal fee to bring on the plane rolled down. A large S7 stitched in red on the right side. Simmons grinned at the logo and looked around only to find he was standing all alone.

Grabbing his bag he hauled it off the carousel and let it fall to the floor with a very loud bang. It was times like this that he was thankful he had bought the bag with wheels. It had been a close one though, when he had been bag shopping he had to fight a little old lady who wanted it for her great grandson. But he had been searching for a bag like this one for nearly four hours at store after store ad it was HIS! He won the fight, obviously and the memory often made him smile.

Grabbing the handle of the bag, he rolled it to the front where he found a Private waiting for him with a white erasable board with his last name written on it in black neat handwriting. The Private looked extremely board out of his mind and not just a little ticked off that he had drawn the short straw when it came to who would pick up Simmons. It was probably for the best however, everyone else wanted to kill the man for not telling anyone about that boy. Private Toebar had only ever passed the kid once, he had never met him so he didn't really care all that much.

Simmons stepped up to the Army Private and nodded. Toebar sighed in relief that this duty was almost over before turning around and walked out of the automatic glass doors directly behind him. Simmons blinked in shock; the Private didn't even take his bag for him! His superior officer would be hearing about this. Lifting the bag once again with a grunt, he walked quickly after the Private.

The ride back was made in silence until they got within a mile of the first check point. This was when Toebar decided to warn the man he was driving as to exactly what they were driving in too.

"You might want to lay low for awhile when we get to base." Toebar spoke for the first time, startling Simmons who was starting to think that the man was a mute.

"Excuse me?" Simmons asked loudly, clear disbelief in his voice.

"Sir, the entire base is considering you the enemy right now. Apparently there is something about that boy, Sam something. Anyways no one knew where he was and someone heard he was dead; there was a memorial service and everything. Then the kid shows up at the base seemingly straight from the grave, spouting something about an upcoming attack by all Deceptacon forces… So supposedly you were supposed to tell the Autobot leader about Sam's whereabouts…" Toebot stopped as he looked into the rearview mirror at the very pale face of Seymour Simmons.

"They thought Sam was dead? Optumus is not even supposed to be back yet! Memorial? Are you kidding me? And…wait…attack?!? Simmons almost stuttered out in a choke.

"Yeah, the entire base is on full alert. Massive shipments of weapons and tanks have been coming in all day. Something about all the enemies together, I don't know much; just that the inventory has been giving me migraines." He stopped talking again at what sounded like full on chocking from the back seat.

"Why wasn't I informed about this?"

"I don't know, sir. Were approaching the first check point, you might want to get your ID out." This only got him a glare, but the man got his ID out anyways.

"They pulled up to the first check point in time to see Private Andrew Ericson let out a mammoth sized yawn. Fifteen minutes, that's all he had left of this shift and then it was back to base for him. He could not wait to re-familiarize himself with his bed, even if it was really more of a cot then a bed, He was normally so tired when he laid down in it that it could have been a spot on the floor and he would longed for it.

Blinking he looked at the approaching military standard plain black car pulling in to his check point. Noting the make, model and license place number in the log he found it was one of there's returning. The car pulled in smoothly and Ericson looked into the dimmed windows as they started to roll down. With not much thought, he took there ID's and passes.

Private Toebot, Army

Seymour Simmons, Agent, Contact for US Military

Specialist, Live On Base Access, …

Ericson stopped reading before looking at the name again. Simmons…Simmons…wait! Ericson looked back at the man sitting in the back seat and glared at him. Ericson continued to glare at the man through out the entire process, something Simmons noticed but wisely chose to ignore. After the car was cleared and began to leave Ericson quickly picked up the phone.

"Tommy! You still there?" Ericson asked looking at the clock that read two minutes after he was supposed to be relieved, he looked around and saw no sign of his relief. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, my relief is almost here. What's going on?" Private Thomas Freehill asked with a yawn of his own.

"Dude! You'll never believe who just came through!" Ericson exclaimed. Thommy had a foreboding since of daja-vu.

"Eric, man, where not doing that again are we? There are no such things as ghost!" Besides we proved that Sam was very much alive."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not talking about ghosts here. The man who started all of this is on his way to your check point right now." Ericson stated.

"What? Seriously? Simpson or whatever his name is?" Tommy asked.

"Simmons, and yeah! Give him hell!" Ericson exclaimed. He spotted the jeep with this relief coming up in the distance.

"Great, here he comes, over and out." Tommy quickly let his relief know that he would take this last one before being relieved. He already had a glare on his face when the car pulled up.

Simmons stepped out of the car after the longest most aggravating series of check points he had ever encountered. The moment the trunk popped open he had his bag out and was quickly walking towards his quarters, a small room just outside the hanger, his whistled tune long forgotten along with his good mood. He could not even remember why he had been in a good mood to begin with. Seven steps to his door, his keys were out and ready. Six, five, four…" A giant foot stepping in front of his door stopping him short. He silently cursed before looking up, and up, and up to the point he almost fell backwards on his back to see who was blocking him form his home. His breath caught in his chest, Optimus Prime.


	12. The Simmons Interrogation

Sparks

Chapter Twelve: The Simmons Interrogation

Word quickly made its way around the base that Simmons was making his way through the check points on his way back to base. It was a scene seemingly straight out of a mid-evil movie in which someone yelled monster and the entire population of the small town would gather there pitchforks, shovels and fire posts before marching together to defeat that which was not normal. Only now there were heavily trained soldiers and Autobots with big guns, civilians grabbed there staplers and keyboards. Instead of long pieces of wood, the top holding a roaring fire for light, now there were heavy duty flashlight of all sizes that could be used as a weapon themselves if needed, especially since the monster they were marching out to face was human.

The sun had just began to set as the very large group come together weapons in hand, they began to march across the hanger towards the giant open doors, the first person in line was almost out of the building when Optimus Prime appeared in front of them, seemingly from nowhere from a the humans perspective.

"You will all stop what you are doing." Optimus voice was full of authority with a little tinge of disappointment and pride all mixed in. "Return your weapons and office supplies to there proper spots and go back to work…now." The collective groan could be heard from around the building before one by one they turned around to go do what they had been doing. Optimus watched for a moment before turning around himself just in time to see Simmons get his bag out of the trunk of the car and begin to make his way to the door of his room. In just three giant but silent steps Optimus put his right foot in front of Simmons and said door. The man looked up at his with wide eyes.

"You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow! I was going to tell you when you got back." Simmons blurted out in a rushed tone as he dropped his bag. It was one thing telling off and being rude to his fellow humans, it was another to act like that to Optimus Prime, and rather any bot for that matter. Simmons gave one last longing look at what he could see of his door from over Optimus foot before looking back up again, he could already feel the a creak in his neck.

Optimus looked down at the man for a long minute, his processers going over everything he wanted to say and quickly erasing anything that would make the crowd he knew had reformed behind him cheer. No matter how he felt, he needed to remain calm and professional. He noticed the human he was focused on becoming more agitated then he already was and decided he needed to begin this conversation now before the man blew.

"Please explain the course of events that took place in regards to Samuel Witwicky and your help after his parents were killed." Optimus could not help but feel pride in himself for remaining as calm as he was, he had not even raised his voice. Simmons still gulped.

"Look, I was only trying to help the kid. After the wreak he was distraught. I was the only one who picked up the phone when he called apparently and I own the kid for helping me get back into Sector… I mean NEST.

"He told me that he could not live in his house anymore, he wanted to disappear for awhile. His house was already on the market with several bids, so I made the rest happen. I re-located Sam to my old apartment in New York and had all record of him classified so that no one would find anything of him if they searched. I was under the impression that you would not be back until tomorrow and the kids' criminal girl friend and his guardian were not supposed to be back until later tonight. Since you would need to know where the kid was I left with the intention of telling you when you got back." Simmons stated before glancing at his door again.

Optimus was silent for a moment longer, the story was almost exactly what Sam had told him, though Sam had not known that Simmons had basically classified him to the same extent the Autobots were classified.

"Well first I want to thank you for taking care of Sam when no one else was there for him." Optimus told him softly, ignoring the loud groans from behind him. Simmons relaxed.

"However, your methods were not…preferred. Deleting and hiding all information on Sam has caused more problems then I thought possible. You could have left me or any number of others a secure message. Optimus paused looking intently at Simmons to see if this was getting through to him or if he was being ignored as Simmons tended to do when he thought that his way was the only way. Simmons looked to be thinking however so Optimus took this as a good sign.

"I realize now, that I could have…handled this situation differently." Simmons choked out looking as if this admittance was causing him physical pain, but was honestly sorry it had happened. This was the ONLY reason he was admitting he was wrong. Someone in the crowd mumbled something about making this occasion on a calendar.

Optimus was silent for a moment longer before making a noise that could be passed as a sigh…maybe. Then with a nod he turned around and looked at the crowd. They scattered like a swarm of wasps had been let loose under them. Optimus grunted and went to his office.

Simmons just stood there for a good minute before snapping out of it and hurrying to his room praying this would all just blow over soon, surly with them about to be attacked they would forget? He paused at his door his hand on the handle when he heard Mudflap and Skids talking around the corner about ways to get back at him, eyes wide he opened the door to be met with a bucket of ice water pouring on his head, it dripped off his hair, clothes forming a large puddle beneath him.

"Armatures" Simmons mumbled, where was the originality? Then he turned on the light…


	13. New Ancient Enemy

Sparks

A/N: Okay, I am really, really sorry for the long wait. Between fundraisers, work, illnesses and projects I have not gotten to spend a lot of time to myself to type this up. Then to top it all off, I lost my notebook which has the majority of the story in it. So finally, I have a day off with nothing planned other then to write. Here is chapter thirteen; I just typed it out so there are bound to be mistakes. I normally would edit it a few times before posting, but I want to get this out, lol. It's my normal short length but I am about to type the next chapter now so that it can be posted faster. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, story alerted or placed Sparks in there story favorite file. G Happy reading!

Chapter Thirteen: New Ancient Enemy

Sam watched the preparation for battle from where he was sitting on a scaffold at the top of the NEST hanger. Just outside soldiers were doing PT, further out, Autobots were checking weapons. Since all of the other staff were working in the hanger on fitting huge new guns onto tanks. They said that the guns would pierce a bots armor with ease, he would believe it when he saw it. And then he saw it, he watched as the body of a Decepticon was wheeled out of a room then out of the hanger, one of the tanks that had been fitted and finished first came to life and moved in the same direction. Sam shifted over so that he would be able to see the test better. All around Autobots and NEST members alike stopped what they were doing, moving to a safe distance to watch the test.

The sparkles Decepticon, Sam could not recognize since he could only name the sparks not the bodies; was strung up with heavy duty lines too a giant four story building size beam held in place in the air by two large wooden posts. Sam could hear the tank powering up its new weapon from where he sat. 'Oh that wouldn't be obvious at all.' Sam thought sarcastically while rolling his eyes. Then an explosion that made the ground shack as if going through a massive earthquake was heard, the scaffold swung violently in the air distracting Sam as he held on for dear life to the railing above him to keep from falling. In the meantime he heard what sounded like someone punching a pencil through a ten can only much, much louder, follows by what could only be described as nails on a chalkboard. Grinding his teeth he looked up to see what damage had been done.

He noticed all of the humans getting to there feet first, from where they had been knocked to the ground during the test fire. Then he looked at the Decepticon, or what was left of it. The gun had most definitely worked, there was barely anything left of the empty body. The orange and blue streaked battle mask was still completely intact but that was pretty much it. From what Sam could tell the 'cannon' had gone right through the mech in the area of the spark chamber, like it was supposed to. It was what happened next that made the Autobots stare in horror. From what Sam could tell, the mech had melted. That was the only way he could describe the way the mech looked right now. Like he had melted from the inside out, which must have been the nails on the chalk board noise that had set even the strongest stomach on edge.

In the back of his mind Sam felt some kind of alert go off, but he didn't understand it. Sam checked on the live Decepticons, noting that nothing had changed, they were all accounted for. The fact that they were not moving made him curious and not just a little nervous; he wondered just what they were up too. Whatever it was, it was giving them more time to prepare, so he didn't mind it so much. He focused back on what was happening outside, he picked up Ironhides voice.

"If an Autobot was to be accidently hit with one of these, there would be no salvaging him. But I love the gun…" Ironhide said the last part quietly more to himself, though everyone heard him. Sam could already see Ironhide trying to decide where he could fit the new gun on his person. Sam tuned out the conversation as they began to talk about the noise and earthquake effect. His attention was distracted by Bee who was coming into the hanger to look for him. Before Bee could turn on his scanner to find him, Sam cleared his throat. Bee looked up and stared at him for a moment.

"Hey Bee, I'm hiding. You wouldn't have been able to find me with your scanner." Sam told his Autobot best friend with a shrug. Bee said something with music but Sam didn't hear it as the strange alert came again, only more louder and urgent. Noticing Bee was waiting for an answer to something, Sam looked down.

"Hold on, Bee. Something's happening." He vaguely noticed all of the Autobots go on alert and turn towards the hanger. The humans looked confused but turned to see what the bots were looking at.

Meanwhile, Sam was following the pinging alert out into space. Further and further out he reached to the very edge of his galaxy. He could feel his energy draining the further he went but he needed to know what was going on. He picked up three mech's all surrounding what looked like a small orange planet or moon. But according to his new memory logs, there was nothing here in this section of space. What were the bots doing? He focused in on the planet and suddenly felt a faint spark coming from within it. He watched as one of the bots opened a panel on the round bot and do something. The round bot was ancient to say the least, and not entirely off line. He was about to scan the round mech's spark to find out who it was when the giant mech came completely on-line suddenly. The moment the red optics opened on the round mech, Sam knew who he was, Uncron. No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, a very sharp pain slammed into his head. Immediately snapping him back to earth where the pressure continued to grow stronger. He screamed in pain and then he was falling. For the first time since merging with the All Spark his mind went blank.


	14. Critical Radiation

Sparks

Chapter Fourteen: Critical Radiation

Bumblebee stared up at the young man he swore to protect years ago. Leaving on that mission had made him fail his young friend and now he wanted to know if the boy was okay. But Sam was not answering him; he had asked if he was alright but Sam had only stared off in to space, finally after fifteen long minutes he looked down at him.

"Hold on, Bee. Something's happening." Sam spoke aloud, what shocked him though was that he also heard it over his Autobot frequency com, apparently so did all of the other Autobots because they all stopped and turned towards the hanger.

The large group moved quickly into the hanger starring up at Sam, wondering if this was it. Were the Decepticons coming? They stood in silence for another fifteen minutes until Sam tensed up, put his hands on his head and started screaming, clearly in a horrific amount of pain. Blood began to drip from his ears, nose, mouth and even his eyes before they rolled to the back of his head and he fell forward. Bee quickly caught him before he could fall more them a few feet.

"Give him here, Bee. Quickly now!" Ratchet yelled. Bee did as he was told right away, clearly in shock. He ran behind Ratchet as they headed to the Medical wing. Carefully placing the boy on the giant table he yelled.

"Bee and Optimus only, everyone else out, NOW!"

Bee watched, frozen in a corner as Ratchet quickly injected several something's into Sam's neck while running multiple diagnostic scans. 'When Sam had become ill he must have made himself visible to scans again.' Bee thought.

The All Spark radiation Ratchet had detected upon he pervious scans of the boy just a few days ago had multiplied to very dangerous levels. Sam began to convulse suddenly and Ratchet injected something else into Sam, the seizer stopped. For the first time since both Optimus and Bumblebee had met Ratchet, the Autobot medic looked completely lost as to what to do next. He just stared down at the boy that was there last hope. A boy they had all grown to love. A boy that was quite suddenly dying.

Ratchet could sense the boy's Spark working overtime to keep his heart and brain going, but other then the Spark the boy was flesh and blood, he could not be repaired like a bot could. Ratchet turned towards Optimus and Bee sadly.

"There is nothing I can do, I've given him medicines for radiation poisoning, but the initial radiation is growing. It will kill him." A loud groan was heard from another corner as Mikaela appeared from where she had been hiding. Before anyone could stop her she was by Sam's side, holding him as she lay beside him.

"No!" Ratchet yelled moving swiftly over to the couple. "You are being exposed!"

"I don't care! I won't live without him. I can't." Ratchet tried to pry her off Sam without hurting her, but she clung on to him tightly with her arms and legs.

"Radiation levels are rising, this will kill you!" Ratchet yelled beyond trying not to hurt her now. But it was already to late, blood dripped from her nose as her eyes slowly shut and she joined Sam in the world of nothingness.

Explicit curses in quite a few languages most not even from Earth, were yelled from the medic. Bee found himself by the table on his knees a loud whining coming from his vocal unit. Both of his humans!

"Nooo!" Bee moaned. Optimus stood there stiffly, wondering what was to be done now. How could he save them? He came up with nothing.

Finally after several minutes in silence, Optimus knew what he had to do. Finish what Sam had started. They needed to prepare, the Decepticons were still going to come.

Let me know if anything changes." Optimus said softly, breaking the silence. He walked out thinking about the fact that they had just gotten him back. He stopped at the sight of everyone waiting outside the doors. He looked at each bot and human before nodding. It was time to tell them the news.


	15. Joining

Sparks

By: Lauren Freeman

AN: Ha, this one is just a little longer then my normal, 2000 wards! (My normal being around 900, lol). Hopefully that will make up for the lack of update. Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for reading!

AN2: OH and if you follow me on Twitter, you might get clues as to what will happen next as my friends like to talk about it. LOL. The link is on my profile, or just copy and paste the name: Iniysa into the twitter follower search.

Sparks

Chapter Fifteen – Joining

Sam was enjoying the peace that was nothingness, but knew it would not last long; he was right. Abruptly he was thrown into reality, only it was not his normal reality. He had however been here before, once. Before he could open his mouth to talk to the seven giant primes standing over him, he felt something bump into him from behind. Turning around he was shocked to see Mikaela turned to face the opposite direction staring at the beautiful mountain scene behind him.

"Mikaela?" Sam breathed in shock and confusion. She whipped around to stare at Sam wide eyed.

"Are we…in heaven?" Mikaela asked, staring into Sam's eyes, his wonderfully awake and aware eyes.

"You are in the Matrix, or as you call it heaven. But you are not yet dead." One of the Primes spoke from above. Mikaela jerked her head up and gasped as she saw the Primes she had only ever heard about for the first time.

"Mikaela Banes, you got to close to Samuel Witwicky and were caught in the dangerous radiation coming off of him. You have helped him get through all previous battles and if you choose too, will help him more in the future."

"How?" Mikaela asked still wide eyed. She took Sam's hand and squeezed it. She could not believe she was in the place Sam had described…when he had died.

"In order for you to survive you will have to become like Samuel.

"I would become an All Spark too?" She asked confused. Sam was just as confused beside her.

"You would become half of it. With the re-animation of the Unicron, Sam can no longer handle the burden alone." A second Prime spoke.

"You see, before the Unicron was deactivated, millions of years before earth was even formed, he had one of his secret followers studying the All Spark. He wanted its power; his followers were in the process of overwhelming the All Spark power core to shut it down so that they could steal it, when they were caught. The followers were quickly deactivated, but the process had already started. The battle with Unicron was epic and would be talked about and turned into legends as time went on. The moment the unicorn was deactivated the All Spark returned to normal." A third Prime told them.

"So what I saw, the planet shaped mech coming online was in fact Unicron?" Sam asked already knowing the answer without a doubt.

"Yes, the Decepticons have reactivated him. He immediately began the process of overwhelming the All Spark once more. We intervened immediately." The forth Prime stated. "We are blocking the majority of the Unicrons powers in order to give you a chance to survive this. But what little is still getting through is now killing you both anyways.

"The obvious solution would be to transfer you both into prototype bodies, but they are all currently frozen on a dying Cybertron. They would need to be on your planet, it would take to long to get them there." Both Sam and Mikaela gulped. "However Mikaela joining you Samuel gave us a new unforeseen resolution. Split the All Spark in two and therefore the overwhelming power would be cut in half. This comes with problems of its own of course. The two of you could never be too far apart, for example. In order for the All Spark to truly work you would have to be together. Another major problem would be that if one of you dies, you would both die."

"What are our alternatives?" Sam asked. Mikaela looked at him wide eyed and very hurt. Sam glanced at her and winced.

"Kela, of course I want to be with you forever, but I've been so worried about what will happen to the All Spark if anything happens to me, now there would be two of up to keep safe." Sam stated, pleading with his eyes for her to understand. After a moment she nodded in understanding.

"I understand but I don't think we have a choice." She whispered. Sam sighed, he knew that. Finally he looked up at the Primes.

"So what all does this mean, exactly."

"You would have all of the same abilities as before, most of which you don't even know of yet. Mikaela will have the same abilities. Being in each others presents will make the…powers work at there full potential. Separated and you will be at half power." The seventh Prime explained.

"How close is close?" Mikaela asked.

"Within one of your mile radius, at the most; time is short; you both must go back now. Good luck." With that they were both seemingly thrown back into there bodies where the radiation damage was quickly disappearing. The couple detangled and looked around. They felt out of sorts, like you would after sleeping for to long. Sam noticed Ratchet in the far left hand corner banging on a large green metal plate angrily. In the right corner, Bumblebee sat optics dark. With a jolt of panic Sam scanned for Bee's spark and found it as strong as ever. A closer scan showed that Ratchet must have had to turn Bee off for awhile. This must have been killing him.

Sam looked at Mikaela, they silently stared into each others eyes. Without a single sound coming from the others lips, they knew exactly what the other was thinking. They could not hear each others thoughts in there heads, but they just knew. Nodding in agreement that they did not want any of Ratchets anger directed at them they silently got down off the large table and quickly left the medical wing without any trouble. Once they were a good distance away from the medical wing they sighed in relief and began to talk out loud.

"Wow." Mikaela whispered.

"I know!" Sam exclaimed.

"There's so much! How did you get through all of this?" Mikaela asked. There stomachs loud growling made them change course towards the mess hall without pause.

"One thing at a time, when I got in a situation, a memory always comes up to tell me exactly what needs to be done. I was experimenting right before Unicron woke up…UNICRON!" They stopped, there stomachs roared with hunger, in physical pain.

"Okay, let's grab something to eat on the go and head for Optimus office." Mikaela stated as they stepped into the mess hall. Sam nodded and the couple made there way to the front where the food was being served. Meanwhile, Sam was focusing on the Decepticons to see what had changed since he had been out. He was relieved to see that they had not moved yet. Mikaela on the other hand was very much aware of the fact that the lunch room had gone completely silent, everyone was staring at them. The shift in Mikaela's thoughts made Sam look around him and notice too. They paused half way through the room.

"What?" They both asked together.

"Were hungry!" Sam went on and moved to grab a lunch bag made just for people in a hurry who did not have time to sit down and eat a real meal. The couple shook there heads and left with there food.

"What was that about?" Sam asked. Mikaela paused, memories of why she had ran to Sam in the Medical bay in the first place, coming back to her swiftly. The moment the memory came to Mikaela, Sam knew as well and stopped.

"Again?!?" Sam exclaimed. Mikaela could not help but laugh. "This is getting ridiculous." Sam mumbled, but could not help but laugh as well. They made it to Optimus door fairly quickly. They were about to knock when the door slammed open and Optimus giant right metal foot appeared above there heads. With two very loud yells the couple dove in opposite directions. There was no coming back from being flattened like a pancake. Optimus paused mid-step then backed up into his office again, looking down at his now empty doorway. Sam and Mikaela sat up slowly before standing and finally poking there heads into the doorway.

"Is it safe?" Sam asked jokingly looking up into the wide optics of the Autobot leader.

"Sam, Mikaela, it is good to see you alive and seemingly well. Ratchet has just put the word out that you are both missing. We were afraid someone had somehow gotten in and taken the both of you. I have sent the alert that you have been found and are in my office. Why don't the two of you come in and have a seat." The two nodded and stepped in. Optimus held his hand down so that the couple could step into it, which they did without hesitation, holding on to his thumb as they were lifted to the top of the very tall desk. Before anything else could happen however Ratchet and a back online Bumblebee were running into the office as if being chased by the entire Decepticon army.

The moment Ratchet looked at the two adults; he had his scanner working double time on them. The couple stood patiently, waiting for him to finish. Bee looked like he was itching to scoop them up and make a run for it.

"Were fine, Bee." Mikaela smiled at him.

"Yeah, we just had to make a few major changes to keep the Unicron from overloading my systems as he was doing." Sam spoke.

"The All Spark has been split into the both of us so that we are both holding half of it." Mikaela finished explaining. There was a long pause before Optimus stood up straight.

"Unicron?" Optimus practically shouted.

"I thought he was just a legend." Bees stated.

"No, he is very real, very evil, very powerful and so heading this way." Mikaela stated.

"He looks like a small planet in his current alt form. He was caught trying to destroy and take the All Sparks power by overloading it. Another mech somehow managed to deactivate him, but he still held a faint Spark. He was sent to the far corner of this universe where he has been floating in space until the Decepticons re-activated him. When he came on-line he automatically began again to destroy the All Spark. That's what I was seeing just before I blacked out in the hanger. The Primes kept the majority of the Unicrons power away from me in order to try and give me a chance for survival. The Unicron has joined the Decepticons, and now they all know that the All Spark still somehow exists because the Unicron could feel me dying." Sam told them.

"We were pulled into the Matrix, by the seven primes who explained all of this to us. Alone Sam could not handle the overload, but in the both of us, the power is no longer overloading. With the both of us together, then we are at full power, but separated we are only half. If one of us was to be killed, we would both die." Mikaela finished the explanation.

"The Decepticons have not moved yet, and now we know why. They are waiting for Unicron and the bots sent to awaken him. We do not have much time left to prepare." Sam took a large bite from his sandwich, he was starving. Mikaela rolled her eyes at the sheer speed the sandwich then the chips disappeared. She had not even finished unwrapping her sandwich yet.

Meanwhile Optimus was sending this new information off to the other bots, instructing them to get the word out. The next hour was spent discussing the Unicron and what he could do. A powerful, planet sized Decepticon coming at them from above changed everything.


	16. Epiphany

A/N: Well gosh. I had this written out on paper, but for the life of me I could not get it out on the computer. Seriously sorry about the long wait! Only a few chapters left. - Lauren

Sparks

Chapter Sixteen – Epiphany

Sam couldn't believe that he was back in this room, having this conversation…again. They discussed weather or not the current ploy of making the Decepticons think they had the upper hand by having them think the Autobots and there human allies were taking a day off and having a 'fun day out at there own races' would still work with a giant, planet sized Decepticon coming from the sky.

Sam argued that with enough warning and fire power aimed at the sky, the plan should still work. This of course would mean that tanks would have to be aiming towards the sky, which was not a normal position for them to be in. Would the Decepticons know that this was an abnormal position for tanks? Had any of them spent enough time in or around military bases in alt forms to figure it out?

Sam and Mikaela had spent hours after waking up, alone together so the Sam could help Mikaela go through a little bit of what was going through her head. It was all still overwhelming for the both of them, but at least now it was a little easier to sift through it all. It was during one of these sessions that the idea hit Sam like a tone of bricks, practically knocking him off the bed they had been sitting on. The Matrix of Leadership!

Mikaela felt Sam's thoughts shift suddenly, she knew he had, had an epiphany but she didn't know what it was right away.

"What? What did you think of, Sam?" Mikaela asked, practically bouncing from the excitement she could feel radiating off her boyfriend.

"The Matrix!" Sam exclaimed as he jumped up and ran for the door. Mikaela glanced around their shared quarters as she searched the object in her head for all of a split second. All she had really known about the object before now was that it was a key with enough power to bring a mech back to life. Even with her new found knowledge, she found that she still did not know much. Only that it normally stayed near the All Spark and once, only once; a bot had managed to open the Matrix causing a wave of unpredictable power to wreck havoc on almost all of Cybertron and its nearby planets. Mikaela could only compare it with Earths mythical Pandora's box.

It did not say what kind of havoc, or how it was opened. It didn't say much of really anything on the important subject, but it did reference some kind of prophecy. But it seemed broken somehow, as if the All Spark itself only knew a part of it.

'The Chosen One will rise from…power of the Matrix…dark hour.' She knew there was a lot missing and after a moment she decided it was not worth the trouble right now so she dropped it. She had not noticed that she had been racing after Sam until he grabbed her and moved them to the side of Optimus's door way just before the door slid open.

Optimus gave a small chuckle when he looked outside and to the left of his door to see Sam and Mikaela.

"I will not almost step on you again. I have set up a strict protocol that all Autobots must adhere to; we must all activate sensors to see what is outside doorways before we step through them." Sam smiled and nodded his thanks. "Now what can you do for the two of you?"

"I know of a power that would be strong enough to take out Unicron. There are…risks however." Sam explained as Optimus lifted him and Mikaela up off the ground and on this his desk. Optimus paused looking intrigued.

"What power would…" Optimus stopped as the same thought came to him. "The Matrix."

"The Matrix." Sam nodded. If at all possible, we don't want to open it. That could do things to this planet that we may never be able to stop. The risk is too big. However it is the only thing we have that is a more powerful power source then the Unicron itself." Sam explained.

"Another problem is the Unicron coming to Earth. He is so…huge. Everyone would be able to see him before it even got to the moon. A bot that size can do a lot of damage to our planet. We do not want to fight this bot here. Even if we win, we may still loose." Mikaela stated, going over the suddenly simple math in her head from what she knew of the bot, it's power and the size of earth.

"Yes, I agree that the Unicron cannot make it to earth. I have scheduled another meeting this afternoon at 1300 hours to discuss this matter. However I have not thought about the Matrix until now."

"And here's another problem, if we are attacking Unicron out in space then only you will be able to use it, you and I are the only ones that can touch it."

"No, you Samuel, are the only one who can use it." Optimus spoke in a grave tone. Sam froze.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean that I have tried to use it in the simple matter of turning it on, but nothing happened." Optimus opened a leg plate and pulled out a heavy metal plated box. Opening the box he pulled the Matrix out of the massive cushioning protecting it, and then handed the powerful object to Sam. Sam hesitated before grabbing it, it lit up the moment his hands touched it.

"Well crap, the Primes weren't kidding when the said it was my matrix, were they…"


	17. The Battle Part 1

A/N: I'm really sorry for the wait. I lost the notebook this was written in, and then I learned that somehow what I had already typed up had not saved. Sigh. So today I have a few free hours…I forgot what that is like! I do need to beta read a story for a friend, but other then that I am going to try and write this chapter.

A/N 2: I am just going to do a quick read through, so there will probably be more mistakes then usual. All mistakes are mine. And of course now that I am done, my notebook makes a reappearance.

Chapter Seventeen

A blazing heat from the raging fireball scorched the ground just ahead of Sam, behind him stood Unicron, the giant bot in proto-form his eyes red and furious. Over all Sam could feel that the Auto-Bots were winning, but right now Sam knew he was in a massive amount of trouble. His heart was racing, he could feel Mikaela slowly getting closer to him but after they had been separated it was all they could do to simply stay within a safe range of each other so that they were at full power. Using their powers was a different story, however. Mentally looking at things was one thing; actually, physically using them was another all together. Simply overloading a bot's systems was incredibly draining. Off lining one was almost suicidal, or so the All Spark told them. The drain would not quite be enough to kill you, but it would knock you into a coma for who knows how long, not something you wanted to happen in a war zone.

It was coming to the point that he would have no choice but to use the Matrix, but he was inside and everything in him told him that he needed to at least be outside, preferably way out in uninhabited outer space; when he used it, or else risk everyone and the entire planet being caught up in the backlash. He needed help; the Unicron took another menacing step forward.

**ONE HOUR EARLIER  
**

Sam and Mikaela lay out on a towel in the hot desert sand, staring up at the clouds. They had been given a brief few moments of time to themselves and had immediately gone out doors into the heat to be alone.

"Look at that one, it's a giraffe." Mikaela stated, pointing to the right side of the sky.

"Where, I don't see any cloud that looks anything like a giraffe." Sam laughed, searching the sky. He had never been good at this game, so he spent most of his time just staring at his girlfriend instead, wondering as he always did how he had gotten so lucky.

Sam felt the sudden shift in the back of his mind first and sat up fast, his back ramrod straight, eyes wide. Mikaela was startled for a moment before she realized something was happening.

"There coming?" Mikaela yelled, her voice panicked.

"No! There here!" Sam yelled back, having already grabbed her hand, pulled her to her feet and began to run for the hanger, there things forgotten in the desert. Yelling warnings over the Autobot frequency as they ran, he realized in an after thought that no one was in position. This was a 'come out, guns blazing' situation. Mikaela had somehow fallen behind him slightly when the first Decepticon landed beside them, the ground shaking landing made the two humans fall in opposite directions. The Decepticon stepped between them but before he could do anything to the two humans, three small cannons hit him, followed by a sudden blast, the bot began to melt.

Up close you could smell the melting metal; it had a gut wrenching smell of sulfur which could only be compared to the world's worst fart, ever. It was so strong you could taste it. Sam and Mikaela picked themselves up of the ground after just barely falling. Mikaela had to traverse the shattering remnants of pieces of Decepticon as she ran towards Sam. Sam waited for her, trying to help where he could while scanning for more Decepticon threats and transmitting what he learned to the Autobot soldiers. Tanks flowed out of the hanger in a wave of different shades of brawn cameo, bright colorful Autobots ran beside them.

Bumblebee, who had been watching his two humans from a distance, shot off the first three cannon shots from his cannons at the now fallen Decepticon before the tank had finished the job. It had been enough to keep the Decepticon from killing Sam and Mikaela right away. The moment the tank had fired, he had shot himself out of the hanger towards his charges, as if he were a cannon himself.

Bee scooped Sam and Mikaela up ignoring the screech that came out of Sam's mouth as they were running for the hanger, which now looked far, far away, while scanning for Decepticon signatures. Since Sam had been so focused on this task he had not since the Autobot signature that picked him up, he had almost used his own power against his best friend and guardian. From this new height they could see everything that was happening, Decepticons were still coming in from every side, there signatures seemingly only appearing when they got close to the base.

"How did they get here without our noticing?" Mikaela yelled over the guns and canons as Bee ran them back to the hanger.

"They had to have been shielded!" Sam yelled back. "It has to be Unicron!"

"But he was not built with that ability! No one was!" Mikaela called.

"I know, but he must have been upgraded somehow. Look for him; I can't feel him, which means he must be shielding himself just outside the base somewhere. It's the only thing I can think of that makes since." Sam said quieter now as they made it inside. It was still loud, but nothing compared to the roar of the battle outside.

"That means he got a speed upgrade too, he should not have been able to get here yet." Mikaela stated. Sam could only nod as thoughts of what the Unicron being on Earth could mean.

"If the Unicron is here then we need the Matrix, now." Sam groaned, "Optimus has it and he is currently outside in the middle of the battle, fighting."

"I will get it." Bee stated in his thick rarely used British accent, having already put them down and starting to move back out.

"You can't Bee." Sam stated, "You can't touch it. So either Optimus has to come here, which will no doubt bring the battle into the hanger; or I have to somehow get to him to retrieve it." Sam glanced outside at the raging battle. Mikaela rested a hand on Sam's left arm to calm him down. Bee meanwhile was talking to Optimus on a private channel. Sam could feel Optimus trying to get back to the hanger while defending his fellow Autobots at the same time. Thus far we were still more prepared then the Decepticons had thought possible, so we now had the upper hand…but only slightly. The Unicron would no doubt turn the tables completely against the Autobots.

Sam knew that he had no idea of how he was going to use the Matrix, so he just prayed that it was one of those things he would just know in the moment he needed it, like resurrecting Optimus; but with the opposite effect.

Mikaela and Sam tensed as Optimus apparent attempts to retreat back to the hanger were noticed by the Decepticons. The battle was moving towards them. Behind the hanger the Unicrons signature appeared seemingly out of no where.

"Oh crap." Both Mikaela and Sam groaned together.


	18. The Battle – Part 2

A/N: Here is the next chapter. Is anyone still reading this? I'm only receiving one or two reviews, which is fine, I'm not writing for reviews; however it makes me think that everyone has lost interest in the story. I had planned to continue this story a little further, but if no one is reading then I might just end it in the next chapter as I had originally planned and move on to a new story. Let me know! - Lauren

Chapter 18: The Battle – Part 2

Bumblebees battle mask slammed down at the same time every cannon, gun and other weapon on him came out, ready. As Sam looked around for cover, he spotted a tank which had the new cannon on it but could not be moved do to damage taken in a practice battle.

"Mikaela!" Sam yelled over the incoming battle. "Go to the tank, power it up, it may not move but it will still shoot! Just be careful, if it looks like a Decepticon has you targeted, get out!" Mikaela hesitated for only a moment giving him a long look that begged him to be careful, he nodded. He watched her run full on for the tank across the hanger; both she and Sam had been given a tour of just the day before. They had, had a free hour and had promised an over eager soldier that they would stop by to see how they worked. Thank God, the couple now had a photographic memory.

"Bee, whatever happens, make sure no one get's a shot in at that tank." Sam told his guardian, with fear and pleading in his eyes. Bee made a moaning noise, but nodded. Optimus appeared at the front of the hanger guns blazing, the other Autobots appeared to be covering him. The door in Optimus leg opened and Sam sprinted to the danger zone, Bee shooting above him. Optimus very quickly placed the Matrix in Sam's hands before stepping forward again. The Decepticons did not step back like the Autobots had hoped, so that they could move the battle back outside.

Sam ran as fast as he could for the back door of the building, roughly a quarter mile away; through a maze of hallways, corridors and offices, he had memorized every hallway. He had only made it halfway however when a blast of fire hit the room next to him, causing a wave of energy to push him roughly against the wall on the other side. He knew he was fighting a loosing battle, trying to beat Unicron to the outside, so that whatever happened didn't happen within the building. Unicron in his alt form was now standing on the roof shooting down into where he could feel the AllSpark. Sam quickly shielded himself, making himself invisible so that no one besides Mikaela knew where he was. He cursed himself for not thinking to do this to begin with.

Sam began to run again towards the back door exit, he was now much closer to it then he was to the hanger behind him. He could feel the giant Decepticon above him following his heat signature, something he could do nothing about. Another blast ahead of him made him stop abruptly. A loud crashing noise from behind told him that Unicron was now inside, every warning signal in his head was blaring away in his head. Sam could feel the huge Decepticon now standing directly behind him, he could feel Mikaela getting closer by the second and he knew that Bee, Optimus and the other were also on there way.

Sam slowly turned around, the Matrix feeling very, very heavy in his hands. He needed a way out; using the Matrix in doors could kill everyone, not just the Decepticons. Not using it could mean his and Mikaela's death and the rise of Unicron and all the Decepticons. He needed to get outside.

Unicrons red eyes glared down at him as the bot took a step closer.

"You, fleshing; dare touch the AllSpark. Your filthy little squishy body should never see it, let alone touch it. I know the object you carry is not it, you cannot fool me boy! No…what I sense…makes no since. I sense it within you. YOU! The great AllSpark has chosen a nasty little bug to live within? When it would not live within an almighty powerful being like me?"

The Decepticon took another menacing step forward, stomping his foot hard on the ground. The quake made Sam fall over backwards, had he not fallen he may never seen a possible escape route. In the next room was a small cave like opening, no doubt where one of the blasts had gone through. The fire suppressant in that room had done its job putting most of the fire out.

Sam dashed into the room just before Unicron could step on him as it appeared he was about to do; running into what had once been a random office, judging by the lack of paperwork it had not been in use. But Sam really did not notice this as he dove for the hole, knowing Unicron would be chasing. Sam could feel the jagged portions of the wall slice open his hands, arms, stomach and legs but he kept going through the man-hole sized opening.

**The Hanger**

The loud roar of Unicron could be heard throughout the base, causing everyone to freeze if only for a split second before the battles continued. Despite the Decepticons cornering the Autobots in the hanger, the Autobots had quickly regained the upper hand with Mikaela carefully picking the Decepticons off one by one from the tank; she was going for the biggest once first. She had been aiming at her fifth Decepticon when she felt the immense amount of danger Sam was suddenly in. She shot off one last blast, ignoring the hairline cracks the tanks earth quack effect had created along the base, she had no doubt that the building would keep standing as long as it did not receive a hit from one of the tanks itself.

'Sam's in trouble, Unicron found him early! We have to hurry.' Mikaela yelled through her Autobot comm. link, she was already out of the hanger and running down the same hall she had seen Sam run down just twenty minutes earlier. She could feel both Bee and Optimus break away from the fighting so that they could fallow her.

The hallways felt like caves to her now, the chocolate brown paint that normally gave the halls a warm feeling were now dark and not just a little scary. The devastation along the way was massive to say the least. The Unicron had been chasing Sam for a long time, shooting blasts from his cannon. After Unicron had come inside, his massive frame had also served as a destructive devise; he was much bigger then halls built for single Autobots to traverse freely through. Massive boulders that had once been walls and the roof littered the ground in a huge, long obstacle course. Small fires lit the area from downed electrical wires and blasts.

The Autobots quickly threw the obstacles to the side as the sound of Unicron became louder the closer they got. Bee now held Mikaela gently but tightly as they ran, suddenly a bright flash of blue light shot from seemingly everywhere, followed by a silence so loud it almost hurt, finally everything went black.


	19. Panic Slowly

Chapter 19 Panic Slowly

A/N: This was supposed to be the final chapter in the original outline. However in my period of notebook searching I found myself with a new idea for a story, then I realized that the new idea fit perfectly with this one. So now, the chapter once called: Aftermath, is now: Panic Slowly. And the story that was 19 or 20 chapters is now…well I have no idea. I'm going to guess at the most 25 chapters.

A/N 2: I asked if anyone was reading this in the last chapter. Some took me asking that as a plea for reviews. Seriously, without the reviews how would people respond? (Unless they sent a PM, which would have worked as well. ) I am writing this for the readers, and to help me get my creative energy out. As I had said before, I had planned to stop at this chapter but had ideas for more. I also have new story ideas I have been really excited to get started on for awhile now but refuse to start them until this one is finished. That is why I asked if anyone was reading. Had I not received a response I would have ended the story and moved on to the next. But a few people did respond so I am going to continue as people are in fact still reading this and looking forward to more. With that said, here we go!

Sam woke slowly, his entire body so heavy he wondered if he should just go back to sleep. Memories slowly seeped back into his strangely quiet brain just before he was about to fall back into oblivion. Unicron, blasts, fire, Matrix… using the Matrix! Autobots, NEST…crap.

He opened his eyes again slowly before looking around with out moving much. Where was he? A loud groan from somewhere to his left made him look in that direction, bright green trees blocked his view of where the groan came from. Sam looked down at where he was laying, warm sand…water. There was a body of water near him, he could hear it. The sound of waves crashing down onto rocks and sand…a beach? In Nevada? The groan from the forest grew louder then was followed by explicit curses that would make sailors blush, especially when they were issued from the mouth of what sounded like a female, a female who's voice he knew quite well.

"Mikaela?" Sam croaked out, his throat felt raw, talking brought on a horrible burning sensation. There was a long pregnant pause.

"Sam?" Mikaela's voice spoke softly back.

"I'm here…" Sam stated not sure where 'here' was.

"Where?" Mikaela asked.

"On a beach…somewhere." He was met with silence that sent a surge of panic through him. Sam moved each of his extremities starting at his toes, slowly. An aching pain made itself known all over his body, made worse by any movement, he decided to try and sit up anyways. The world around him seemed to literally tilt to the right then shift quickly to the left followed by a mad, sickening spinning that turned his stomach and had him holding on to the sand for dear life. He fell back to a lying positing, a nasty sharp and throbbing pain was everywhere, it felt like his insides were burning.

Sam felt a wonderfully cool hand on his neck and another on his forehead, he had not realized he had began to vomit, and probably would have drowned in it if not for the cold hands. He dry heaving for a moment, which made him feel like he was being torn apart and suffocated at the same time. Then finally it was over and Sam was left to catch his breath. It was only then that he noticed Mikaela leaning over him whispering reassurances while she rubbed his back like his mom used to do. It made him sleepy, exhaustion hitting him like it was a brick wall and he had run smack into it. He laid down again and closed his eyes.

"Thanks, beautiful" Sam barely got out. Mikaela gave a worried chuckle but before she could say anything he'd passed out again.

Sam could remember waking over and over for brief moments, but not long enough to open his dry mouth and talk. He could remember seeing Mikaela leaning over him, her mouth moving but he could not hear anything but a gentle humming. He would quickly pass out again.

Finally after what seemed like forever to Sam, and yet no time at all; he found himself awake and for the first time not feeling like he had been run over by a bus. Now it felt more like he had been knocked over by a car. Sam looked around just moving his head. The first thing he noticed was that Mikaela was not there. The second thing he noticed was that he was no longer on a beach, but in a small clearing in what looked like a tropical forest. Looking more closely he realized he was laying on a pile of leaves, a full moon was lighting up the clearing almost like a soft light had been turned on, softly reflecting it's light off leaf after leaf in the trees around him, he could slightly see into the forest as well. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, Sam tensed as he looked in the direction of the sound knowing full well that he was to weak to run if this was an animal coming to eat him.

Mikaela walked through the woods with an armful of fruit, as she hummed a tune softly to herself, she stopped short at seeing Sam awake and alert.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" She looked exalted.

"Finally?" Sam croaked out hoarsely, his throat was on fire. Mikaela grabbed what looked like an coconut cut in half and filled with clear sparkling water; off a pile of rocks. The Rocks looked like they had been put together carefully to be able to hold the bowls without them rolling over and spilling. There were a lot of bowls. Sam smiled as Mikaela leaned over him and let a few drops of the slightly sweet water trickle into Sam's mouth, the feeling was heavenly going down his throat. Meanwhile Mikaela answered his question.

"You've been out for three days. You would wake for thirty seconds or so here and there, but you were never really there. You have been very, very sick. Do you remember what happened?" Sam was silent for a moment as he let the memories once again come back to him.

"Unicron was on top of me, he had destroyed my only exit…there was fire everywhere, he was aiming his cannon at me and I had no way of escape except… there was no other option. I activated the Matrix and woke up on a beach; I think…where are we? Was there really a beach?"

"I have no idea. We were coming for you, we were so close, then there was a blinding blue light, I woke up here in this clearing. You were lying on the beach which is just beyond the trees behind you. I've looked around a bit, but I didn't wasn't to go to far from you. Like I said, you've been very sick. We are definitely not in Nevada. I have not seen or heard from anyone, I can't get cell service and my internal com is not working, nor is… I have not seen anyone's footprints besides mine, Mikaela explained sounding slightly hysterical by the end.

Sam was silent for a moment. "Not even the Autobot Com?" Mikaela shook her head, a tear forming in her right eye.

"No, I tried and tried and tried. I have received no response. Sam I can't even accesses the Allspark. I can't feel it either. I can feel my spark but…it feels so weak." Sam nodded as he realized he felt the same. He tried to access the knowledge that had become second nature to him, nothing.

"Well, this can't be good."


	20. In the Beginning Part 1

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I have a lot of projects going on and my manager and a fellow lead were suddenly no longer employed at my work putting me in charge while upper management looked for a new manager. This meant I suddenly had almost no time to do anything else. Sigh. Chapter 21 is planned out; hopefully it won't take me as long. :)

Chapter 20: In the Beginning - Part 1

For three long, tiring days Sam and Mikaela walked around the edge of the island they had somehow been transported to. In the beginning the white crisp beach and clear blue water seemed like a paradise. Palm trees swaying slightly in the gentle tropical breezes gave them shade on the outer edges of the tropical forest beside them. The smell of what could only be described as…green mixed with a light salt, ocean smell surrounded the couple at all times, it was a calming smell no air fresher would ever be able to duplicate, no matter how hard a company tried.

But as time went by the smells no longer made them calm, the warm sunny beaches no longer felt like a paradise but more like a prison. The island seemed never ending, they had not seen a single other island once in there journey around there large island. To make matters worse, the further they traveled the harder it was to find fruit to eat. They took turns trying to fish with sticks and what little they had in there pockets but the fish were uninterested and so fish was off the menu.

Sam stared in the direction of the sinking sun with a frown, they would need to set up camp somewhere before the sun set and they were plunged into an almost pitch black night. A new moon meant there would be no flashlight from the sky to keep them from tripping over driftwood or whatever else had fallen from the trees or washed ashore who knows how long before. The couple had taken to sleeping on the beach, instead of in the woods, they loved staring to the night sky at the bright stars neither of them had seen so clearly in there lives. There own memories of there learned knowledge from the AllSpark told them exactly where to look in the sky to be looking right at Cybertron, even if they would never see it with the naked eye.

Without having to say a word to each other they both stopped and turned towards the trees, they liked to try and make there bed as comfortable as possible, leaves and shrubs worked wonders. They had only just finished making a bed when the sun disappeared completely. It was so dark they could not even see there hands in front of there faces. So they cuddled up together with the knowledge that although the day time was warm boarding on down right hot, the nights were always cold. The sound of the oceans waves crashing to shore and the palm trees behind them lulled the couple to sleep.

A strong, heavy wind pushing against the couple woke them hours before dawn, opening there heavy eyes they stared up at the sky wondering what woke them. They were just about to fall back asleep when they noticed they could not see the stars, before that could truly register in there heads however a long streak of lighting that streaked out in branches all over the sky lighting it and the island up as if the sun had peaked it's head up for a mere second. White, blue, orange and purple streaks covered the sky in a beautiful yet frightening display of pure power. A crash of thunder so loud the earth shook, ears ringing, the couple to swiftly moved into a sitting position. In the distance they could hear the sound of the thunder echo off to who knows where.

"We need to find some kind of shelter." Mikaela whispered in-between thunders so loud one would think boulders were crashing down from the heavens rolling towards them. A heavier wind shoved them again, then again. The leaves that they were not directly sitting on flew away so quickly it was hard to believe they had ever been there in the first place. The air around them felt heavy almost suffocating and the smell of rain had taken over the islands normal smells.

"Yes, we do!" Sam yelled as the wind suddenly became violently constant. Sam turned around and as he did so lightning shot across the sky once more casting a quick blue glow on everything and highlighting something he had not seen in the glare of the setting sun hours before, a boat.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing in the direction he had seen the small boat sitting on the beach moments ago.

"What's what?" Mikaela asked, but before Sam could answer lightning flashed once more illuminating the boat again. "Oh…" They did not spare another moment before running full on towards the boat that upon closer inspection looked to be about as long as a canoe but a little bit wider. There was just enough space for the two of them.

"We need to move the boat into the woods, so that the wind and water does not wash it away!" Mikaela yelled. Sam nodded.

"We can use it as a shelter! Turn it upside down and hide from the storm beneath it!" Sam yelled back.

Without another word each grabbed an end and lifted. There aching muscles from the many, many miles they had trekked throbbed and stabbed with pain. Each time the boat rubbed against there very red blistering, sunburned skin was torture, but they endured and made there way into the forest as the near constant light of lightning let them see the way.

They had just found a small clearing big enough for the boat when the sound of a roar in the distance was heard. The rain was coming and from the sound of it, they were extremely lucky to have found shelter. Quickly but carefully they flipped the boat over and stood beneath it facing each other. The roar was coming closer, very quickly sat down beneath the boat just moments before the roar reached them.

Deep enough they could sit upright in the boat without any of it being off the ground the couple hugged each other tightly as the almost deafening sound of a waterfall slammed into the bottom of the boat above them. But somehow not a single drop seemed to make it's way inside there shelter for the next five hours, then suddenly everything was silent for a moment before birds and the animals of the island began to make noise as they began to move out of there own shelters.

The storm had finally ended and the sun now shown behind them as they lifted the boat off themselves. Silently the couple inspected the boat before picking it up and slugging there way through thick dark mud back towards the beach. The first thing they noticed as they stepped out onto the white sand was the debris from the storm. Trees had fallen, leaves and branches were everywhere, fish lay dead on the eroded sand and straight ahead of them, across the water; where the sun had been setting the night before, was another island…or maybe with any luck; the main land.


	21. In the Beginning Part 2

A/N: Look! This update came only a week after my last one! Mark it down in your calendars. :) This chapter is much longer then the last one too. Hope everyone is still enjoying. - Lauren

Chapter 21: In the Beginning - Part 2

The hot, bright sun sent wave after wave of burning heat down on the earth much to Mikaela and Sam's misery. The couple had been sitting in there tiny boat for hours, slowly and quite painfully moving closer to the new land ahead of them using sticks they had found on the island to help them go in the right direction. The wind an current seemed to be against them as much as the sun was it however. It was pushing them in another direction entirely and it didn't seem like they were making any headway to there planned destination. It was not until they were well out in the water that they noticed a much larger land with what looked like buildings? They quickly began to steer there boat in that direction and were relieved when they had little to no trouble with it.

The sun was rising the next day when they washed ashore of what they immediately recognized as Malibu, California. A group of people moved to help the red, blistered couple out of the boat; people were talking and yelling around them as they were led to someone's home where a heavy set, middle aged woman with short brown hair banged on the door to the red beach front home sitting on tall beams. A tall kindly older man with white hair opened the door and looked around at the crowd before stopping at the couple in the middle.

"Well now, what happened too the two of you?" The man asked as he led the woman who had knocked on the door and the couple in. Mikaela turned and waved at the group in thanks before the door shut and she was led through a dark, very warm hallway and in to a bright, hot dining room sitting over the water with large bay windows looking out. Sam was already sitting in a chair looking haggard and tired, she was sure she looked the same.

"My name is Dr. Gary Clark, M.D. With the situation as it is, I have closed my office for now, but I will open my doors to those in need, when needed. Now, how did the two of you end up in this shape?" The man asked as he took the large first aid kit and medical bag from the woman with a smile and a nod before turning back to the couple.

"We were stranded on a deserted island… we got lost, we were searching the island for days before we found a boat." Sam croaked out. He was parched and everything hurt inside and out. The woman set a glass of water in front of the both of them. It was warm but it was still really good, even if it did burn all the way down.

"Thank you." They both stated quietly.

"Oh you're welcome. I'm Nurse Cindy, Dr. Clark's assistant." She grinned before going to the bags to get things she felt would be needed out.

"We saw another island and got into the boat to go see if there was anything on that island since there didn't seem to be anything on the one we had been stuck on, but ended up seeing the main land while we were out there. We have been outside in the sun for days." Mikaela whispered.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Sam was really sick for a while in the beginning, and we probably pulled some muscles here and there. Oh and the cuts, bruises and bug bites…" Mikaela trailed off, the thought of the word bites made her legs begin to itch all over again. But they were a dark red, with blisters every where, there was no way she was going to scratch. Sam looked to be in the same predicament. The doctor sighed before nodding.

"Your both going to need a complete exam, or as much as I can give you while were in this state. My office is just across the street; let's go over there so that you both can get more treatment then what I have here." Dr. Clark stated as Nurse Cindy quickly repacked the bag and first aid kit. The small group got up and made there way out of the house.

"What happened?" Sam asked looked around and noticing for the first time how quiet it was. As they stepped out to the street he noticed cars parked in the road abandoned, in a long line of stopped traffic as far as the eye could see.

"You both really have been on a deserted island." Cindy muttered.

"Two weeks ago, everything stopped, literally; cars, electronics, everything. We were reduced to a time before…well everything. The problem did not go up; thank God, so planes were able to land but barely, there was no radio towers working so flight control could not tell them where to go, or what the traffic was like in the air. Even if they could, their equipment was off as well so they would not have known. They all landed though, that we have heard through the grapevine, anyways, no phones, TV or internet. Were told that the flight controllers all went out onto the tarmac and guided the planes from the ground. Once they landed the planes would shut down and would not turn back on again. It's a great mystery." Dr. Clark told them as they crossed the street, waited for him to unlock his office door and let them in. "Some think it's the end of the world. Others a terrorist attack. I think, since there have been no attacks and the world obviously has not ended yet, that someone's science experiment worked maybe a little to well."

"Now, Cindy why don't you take young…?"

"Mikaela."

"…Mikaela here to exam room one and get her into a gown, while I do the same with young…"

"Sam."

"…Sam here in two." Cindy nodded before guiding Mikaela into her exam room. Sam was led to the room across from hers. While the doctor took out the things he would need Sam slowly undressed and put on the thin gown. With no air conditioning the thin gown was heavenly compared to his comparatively heavy, hot, very dirty clothes. Dr. Clark turned around when he stopped hearing movement from behind him and smiled.

"Okay now, I'm going to open the window behind you to let some air in and a little more light. Don't worry there is a tall fence in the back so no one will see anything." Dr. Clark told him as he opened the blinds then the window itself. Sam was so tired he didn't care, he laid back on the small white paper covered exam table and before he knew it he was fast asleep.

When Sam woke up he found himself in a bed back in the house with an IV in his right arm, a bag of clear liquid dripping through a long plastic tube into his body. He noticed that his body was covered in a shiny cream substance that felt blissfully cold against his skin. Small bandages were sporadically placed around his body which was now in a large pair of green medical scrubs. He blushed at the thought of someone changing him into clothes but was so comfortable at the moment that he didn't really care to much. He was about to try and get up to see about Mikaela when the door opened and Nurse Cindy peaked in to check on him. She smiled at seeing him awake before coming in and opening a curtain to let light in to the dim room. The window was already open and the warm breeze that came in from the ocean felt nice in the stale room.

"You were severally dehydrated; we're shocked you made it as far as you did. We have been giving you fluids through your IV line as well as a full spread of antibiotics just in case you gained any kind of infection during your little trip. You have severe burns to everywhere that was exposed to the sun as well as many cuts and bruises all over your body. We cleaned these and treated them with antibiotic ointment. You have burn cream on your burns and anti-itch cream on the bites; none look to be anything serious." She explained softly as she sat on the side of Sam's bed.

"Mikaela?" Sam croaked out.

"The same, she stayed awake long enough to get beck here before she passed out, completely worried about you. I expect she will wake up soon as well. You were both exhausted. Sam nodded still feeling sleepy. Cindy smiled and stood up, if you can stay awake long enough I have some soup for you to eat. It's very light, I made it out on the fire fifteen minutes ago," She stated. Sam nodded as his stomach suddenly gave off a loud menacing growl. Cindy laughed before leaving for a minute or two and returning with a bowl of chicken broth with vegetable in it. She helped Sam carefully sit up before she helped him eat the soup slowly. He had only managed half the bowl before his stomach declared he was done and he felt his eyes drooping again. She helped him back onto his back before he fell back to sleep.

Sam and Mikaela spent the next week at the doctors home recovering; there burns began to look more like painful, normal sunburns, as they healed with help. Sam and Mikaela were sitting out on the porch just after sunset on the seventh day when Sam stated that they would need to find a way back to base soon, Mikaela agreed readily. As much as they loved it here, they felt bad for taking the Doctor and Nurses almost constant time as they recovered. They also needed to see what had become of everyone and everything on base. That night as they were getting ready to go to bed they got Clark and Cindy together at the dinner table just before Cindy was about to head to her home a few blocks away.

"First, we want to thank you, so much for everything you have done for us." Mikaela smiled.

"We need to begin to make our way back to our base we were work and live at. The problem is that it's in Nevada." Sam told them.

"As soon as we can we will bring you money to pay for everything you did for us." Mikaela stated, Sam nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow we will begin to make plans on how we're going to get you two to where you need to be. There are horse drawn carriages running everywhere at the moment, you're both going to need to stay out of the sun as much as possible until at least all of your burns are healed and even for awhile after as well." Clark told them.

"Thank you!" both Sam and Mikaela smiled before yawning. They were going to go home.


	22. It Read: End of the World

Chapter 22: It Read: End of the World

_Experience is not what happens to a man; it is what a man does with what happens to him. – Aldous Huxley_

The walk to the nearest carriage 'station' took half an hour, that half hour was spent in not just a little bit of embarrassment as they were forced to walk under bright colorful umbrellas on a beautiful sunny day. They understood why they had to stay out of as much direct sun light as possible, the burns that were still healing would attest to that, however the stares they were well aware of made there already red faces just a tinge more pink.

"I have a theory about blushing." Doctor Clark declared as he walked beside them without an umbrella, enjoying the sun shining on his wrinkling face. Until this point he had been whistling a Beach Boys song neither Mikaela nor Sam could remember the name of. But the line, 'Fun, Fun, Fun now that daddy took the T-Bird away.' Was now stuck in both of there heads.

"And what would that be?" Mikaela asked, squinting up at the tall physician.

"Well a blush raises blood to the cheeks, a good blood flow is always healthy; so I think blushing is healthy and so you should blush at least once a day." Dr. Clark grinned as he nodded to another couple walking down the street from the other direction, staring at his two charges. Sam shook his head and mumbled something that clearly had the words crazy and insane in it. Mikaela laughed, having heard the entire thing clearly before she hit his shoulder, in reprimanded. Sam grunted at the pain the hit caused on his burned arm. Mikaela winced immediately remembering why she hadn't been doing that lately, she rubbed the area softly.

"Sorry." She mumbled, Sam smiled, paused long enough to kiss the top of her forehead lightly before walking again.

The carriage stop was located in an unused lot just off Pacific Coast Highway going towards San Francisco. The place had obviously been some kind of grocery store, with a large parking area, but had closed down long ago judging by how much the place had deteriorated. Although the grocery store obviously didn't make it, the carriage business seemed to be booming. The large parking lot had turned into what resembled an airport or a busy bus station. Lines of horse drawn carriages from all over were coming and going from different areas. Ropes subbed as walls, making maze like pathways to different lines. One side seemed to be set aside for local destinations; the other marked the longer trip destinations. At the front of the whole thing where the entrance was located, stood several military guards, taking IDs and showing travelers to there proper line.

As Sam and Mikaela stepped up to the entrance they found themselves doing a double take.

"Private Andrew Ericson?" Sam asked the guard standing up front. "Are you at every first check point I need to go through?" Sam grinned. He would never forget this Army Private after the reception he received when he had come back to the base for the first time after the death of his parents. Ericson did a double take, as his eyes grew wide and a grin formed on his face.

"Sam? Mikaela? Finally people I know! I didn't know you had been vacationing here as well." Andrew stated.

"We weren't, but we would have to brief you on how we got here in private. You were vacationing here?" Sam asked. Andrew nodded in both understanding and to say yes.

"Yeah, Tommy and I both got leave and decided to go to Malibu. I guess with the…what was coming…they wanted more experienced soldiers at the gates so they let us go before it all started. We had just arrived at our hotel when the lights went out. We immediately began to try and get back, but there have not been enough of us to warrant a military transport that far…until now?" Andrew asked with a grin. Sam and Mikaela nodded, with a grin.

"Brilliant, let me get someone else over here to stand guard, find Tommy and we can report to the Major currently in charge of this area. Please tell me you both have your military ID's." Andrew paused. They both reached into there back pocket and pulled out the warn ID's. Andrew nodded with a grin and pulled one of the military guards from where he was standing just ahead of them. They talked for a moment before the other guard glanced at them, nodded and took the spot Andrew had been standing in. While he went to look for Tommy, Sam and Mikaela stepped back to where Dr. Clark was waiting.

"Looks like there is more then just us from our base then needs to get back. Private Ericson thinks there are enough of us to warrant transport." Sam smiled.

"That's great. Let me give you a few dollars just in case something happens, you can repay me when this is all over with." Dr. Clark grinned.

"Thank you." The couple said together, as the reluctantly took the money. But they knew they would probably need it, at some point on this journey. Andrew appeared beside them with Tommy and a tall skinny yet muscular woman in brown fatigues and a Major insignia on her collar. The patch where her name should be was empty.

"I'm Major Smith, I hear you work on the same base as these two privates and are in need of a way back?" Smith asked.

"Yes, Mam." They stated together, as they seemed to be doing more and more lately. She nodded and took there ID's for a moment, inspected them then handed them back.

"Alright, I'll arrange transport. You two will need to change out of those scrubs, Private Ericson and Freehill will get you some fatigues that should fit, we seem to have more of them then we have military personal in the area. I will meet you all in the military tent in half an hour." With that she turned around and left. Sam nodded at Dr. Clark who was still standing behind them.

"Thank you again. We will be back as soon as possible. If you can wait a few minutes more we can get these scrubs back to you." Mikaela smiled.

"You two take care of yourselves, have a safe trip and don't stand in direct sunlight for long." He noted, seeing as they had both closed there umbrellas before going up the entrance. They nodded, shook his hand then followed the two privates into the military tent where they were handed brown fatigues, socks, brown boots and a fatigue baseball hat. They stepped behind a curtained off area and quickly changed into the new clothes. They stepped back out to sit down and put on their socks and shoes. They had been around bases long enough to know exactly how everything was supposed to look. They wanted to blend in, fewer questions. Folding there scrubs they stepped back out and handed them to the doctor before saying goodbye one last time and going back into the shade. They looked around at the crowds of people just watching from the outside, some seemed normal others were holding signs that said things like:

THE END HAS COME! And: "IT'S THE END OF DAYS! A man in black with a white collar held a Bible in his right hand while his left hand shot out in large movements as he preached the Word to anyone in hearing distance.

But all the signs were what held the young adults attention, they couldn't help but laugh as they read them all. Finally the major reappeared and ushered them towards a waiting carriage just outside the tent, on the other side from where they had come in.

"Alright, the carriage will get you as far as San Francisco, from there you will have to catch another military carriage to Carson City, Nevada. You will have to find a way from there; I'm not sure what kind of operation they have going in Nevada. Good luck." With that the major turned around and disappeared into the mess of solders in the tent. Stepping into the dark cabin of the four horse drawn carriage they got comfortable for what they knew was going to be a very long ride.

Staring out the window as they traveled, they watched the people; now thrust in a basically alien world. People sat on there porches reading books and talking. Kids played games outside with other children. They passed people on bikes, skateboards and scooters, others were simply walking. They saw people breaking into dark stores stealing everything but mainly food it seemed. Other people stood on sidewalks and streets fighting over things, a scrap of meat, a book. And signs, the END IS NEAR signs were being held by hundreds of people on random corners, in front of churches, walking down the road…

The trip was long, and hard. They stopped at places that were serving food from grills outside of restaurants, and the money was in fact useful in these instances.

Finally, two days after starting there trip they made it to Carson City where they were met by a few faces they knew very well.


	23. Home

Chapter 23: Home

Sam, Mikaela, Tommy and Andrew stepped off the carriage, stretching they felt utter relief as their bones popped releasing the tension that had built from sitting in one position for far to long, on a very uncomfortable wood bench seat; in a carriage with no shocks to make the rocks and bumps easier to ride over. Putting their hats back on, the only thing exposed to direct sunlight were their hands and the back of there necks; as long as they did not face the sun directly or look up. They had only taken a few steps when another carriage, a long flat bed behind it instead of seats; pulled up behind them. Lennox and Epps stepped off the front where they had been guiding the horses.

"Will? Epps?" Sam called a sense of relief and safety was felt immediately at just the sight of them. The two military officers stopped, frozen for a second before they turned to look in their direction. They stared at Sam and Mikaela for a moment, having never seen them wearing anything military other then Air Force blue jump suits on one occasions, and they had been made fun of by all of the Army men the entire day they had, had to wear the suit as a dare.

"Sam? Mikaela?" Will called back, the sound of hope and pure shock in his voice and facial features. The two men ran up to them grinning widely.

"Where have you all been?" Epps asked, wide eyed as he took in their fading burns.

"On a deserted island off of California." Mikaela stated, "It's a long story I'm sure you will hear about in detail."

"We have been traveling for two days trying to get back here." Sam stated.

"Two days? It's been over a month." Will stated.

"Yeah, most of that was spent on the island. The rest was in the care of a Dr. Clark, who we owe…massively. We have burns and wounds all over; most are almost healed by now. We're just not supposed to be out in the sun for long." Sam stated, glancing at the setting sun. Will and Epps frowned in concern, but nodded.

"Well you got here at the perfect time. We are just gathering more supplies and should be ready to leave just after sun set. We will get you back to base safely. They looked at the two grinning privates and grinned. "Good job taking care of them, glad you got back as well, Privates. Let's get to work so that we can get home." They all nodded got their assignments from Will and took off towards the store they were assigned to be at with the money Epps handed them to buy the supplies.

With four more people gathering supplies they got everything bought and loaded on the carriage much sooner then planned. Sam and Mikaela sat on the bench facing the back of the carriage, directly behind the main bench seat where Will and Epps sat. The two privates had volunteered to sit with the supplies in the back, happy to be able to stretch out on the long flat board.

Two hours later they appeared at the first check point, the small building that had been there was gone, a pile of rubble moved off to the side; now a small brown tent with two Privates standing under it stood in its place. A new fence stood around the base keeping people out. The group pulled out their ID's and were let in, the two privates in the back got out and volunteered to walk the rest of the way, they wanted to talk to the privates at the first check point first. Being as Will was in charge of the base he shrugged and let them off before moving forward to the next check point that looked the same as the first. The third check point was the only one that sill had a building standing. As the group turned the corner into the main part of the highly classified Nevada military base the teens finally saw the devastation that was what was left of the base.

The main hanger with its connecting maze of offices were mostly crumbled rubble, parts of building that had somehow survived…survived whatever blast could cause this amount of damage and send both Sam and Mikaela to an island hundreds of miles away, a blast that would turn off all power seemingly everywhere. Around the rubble large tents had been put up, some so tall eighteen wheelers could park under them without any problems. Other areas were filled with large groups of small tents obviously being used for sleeping quarters and office space. As they silently drew closer to the hanger and the giant tent beside it, they noticed what was being held under it. Autobots lay completely still and eerily silent. The usual whirls and clicks made by the aliens even in recharge were completely silent. Mikaela burst in to tears immediately upon realizing what she was seeing. In the rubble solders crawled and walked around obviously searching for survivors and Cybertonians.

Sam and Mikaela did not notice when Will left them for a moment before reappearing with two medics much to the young couples's dismay.

"Were fine, we've spent the last week under constant care. As long as we stay out of direct sunlight on exposed skin, we will finish healing." Sam groaned as he found his arm being lifted and the right long sleeve of his camouflaged shirt pushed up to revile more healing burns and wounds.

"Look we even have creams and ointments!" Mikaela stated as she pulled tubes out of her pickets. Sam nodded and pulled a couple of tubes out of his left pocket as well, nodding his head enthusiastically. They had, had there fill of medical attention. Sam's medic looked up with a grin.

"Oh yeah? Then why are a few of these wounds on your arms infected?" Sam looked closer at his arms and groaned at the obvious infection starting. Probably due to two days in the heat without being able to shower or change clothes. He knew they smelled but this just topped. Sam groaned, and Mikaela elbowed him in fury, there was no hope of getting out of it now. They walked to a tent in the front of the tent village, where someone had painted a red cross on a board and posted it in front of the large brown tent. Soldiers and base employees stepped out of their own tents and stopped what they were doing to stare at the couple as they walked by. Whispers could be heard as they walked by.

"_There alive!" _A female voice exclaimed.

"_Were they found in the rubble? They don't look like they have been buried." _A man on the other side of them was head.

"_Wow, there in fatigues. We could never get them into fatigues!"_ A gruff, deep voice spoke.

"_Seriously, how many lives do those two have?" _Another woman's voice asked no one in particular.

"_How many times have they been assumed dead now in the last month alone?"_ A man spoke from somewhere behind them.

These were all the whispers they heard as they walked by before being ushered into the tent filled with beds and curtained off areas. As they sat down on two empty gurneys, they let the medics begin helping them get out of their fatigues, Mikaela began the questions that were weighing heavily upon the two burn patients.

"Are the Autobots…dead?" She whispered, tears still in her eyes.

"We don't think so; we think they are being kept off-line by the same problem that's keeping everything off-line. Speaking of which, are the two of you…do you still have…?"

"No, the All Spark portion of us is off-line as well. It's weird, really…quiet. And yet we still seem to be very connected." Sam stated motioning between Mikaela and himself. Mikaela nodded in wonder, she had not thought about it much. It was something that just was.

"So if we manage to stop whatever is doing this, what about the Decepticons?" Sam asked.

Will frowned, "we have them in a separate part of the base, and most won't wake up but a few…" Will stated clearly deep in thought. "Of course we don't know what is causing this."

"The Matrix." Mikaela stated, Sam nodded.

"It has to be, when I activated it the blast must have shut everything down, now it must be keeping everything off. Maybe a safety measure to make sure the war stops." Sam spoke.

"Or just an after affect of turning it on, it's said to create great chaos." Mikaela responded, and then grimaced. "I like Sam's theory better."

"If someone see's the Matrix make sure they don't touch it. It might act defensively or turn to dust." Sam instructed then moaned as the medic working on him hit a sensitive spot on his leg. He was dismayed when another came at him with an IV.

"Can't I just drink water?" Sam asked.

"You're dehydrated and we are rationing water right now. Besides all we have in way of antibiotics are the kinds that have to be injected. It would be less painful to put it through an already established IV Port." Before Sam could respond the needle was in the crook of his arm and taped down. Will laughed at the look of pure annoyance on both Sam and Mikaela's faces. Mikaela's next question sobered him up right away.

"What about human casualties?"

"We lost twenty-two good men, most at the start of the battle. We lost a few when then buildings collapsed. We are still missing five soldiers; we think were in the buildings. We accounted for all Cybertonians; the last component of Arcee is gone. Several Autobots are badly damaged, we are trying to gather as much supplies as we can In order to fix them once they are back on-line. Initial repairs have started, though. Once your back on your feet Mikaela they could really use your help." Will told the couple. Mikaela nodded, they wouldn't be able to keep her away.

"I would like to help in the search. I feel like I need to be the one to find the Matrix." Sam spoke.

"Very well, you two rest, when you're well enough come out and help. Now, I am going to step outside to talk to what is no doubt the majority of the people on this base waiting outside this tent." Will grinned. The only response he got were groans of annoyance.


	24. Rebuilding

Chapter 24: Rebuilding

Shifting through the rubble, Sam could not help but find that things were much worse then they had appeared to be as he walked by the rubble the week before. Both he and Mikaela were released from the medical tent just two days before, both reluctantly went there separate ways as their selective jobs were in two different areas of the base. With nothing to wear but the fatigues they had arrived in, they were both back in them when out of the tents. Since the repair work Mikaela was working on was under the tall tent she got away with just wearing a brown tank top when working most of the time. Sam however was outside in the direct desert sun shine most of the day so he had to wear the long sleeved top and cap at all times to protect him from the sun. At times the heat under all those clothes felt like it was suffocating him, but he kept pushing on. He had to find the Matrix, he had to fix this, he could feel it calling for him, and he was getting closer.

Meanwhile things were slowly moving forward in the clean up process. The last five missing soldiers had been found together in a collapsed office, two were dead before they had been found, one died a few hours after the last two seemed to be holding on, but would no doubt have problems long after they had physically healed. So Sam now worked mostly alone, at the back of the building around the area where he had been when he had activated the Matrix what felt like years ago to him.

"Sam!" Sam heard his name called as he shifted another piece of rubble out of the way with his heavily gloved hands. He looked up towards the lovely voice of his fiancé. The thought made him grin, fiancé; he remembered the night before when they had made it official.

_Without any power anywhere, the sky was as clear as it had ever been seen by anyone on base. The large group liked to move the tables outside at night where they grilled dinner, talked and laughed under the light of the moon and stars. It was just after dark a little ways away from the party, Sam and Mikaela lay on a large blanket on the desert sand staring up at the stars, much like they did on the island. Only here there was no sound of crashing waves, just laughing friends somewhere behind them. Holding hands the couple would talk for hours, discussing what they had done that day, theory's and general thoughts. But most of the time they just lay there silently, basking in the comfort of just being together. _

"_Mikaela, I need to ask you something." Sam spoke softly. _

"_Funny, I need to ask you a question, too." Mikaela grinned at her boyfriend. _

"_You first." Sam grinned._

"_No, no. You first, Sam, you spoke first." Mikaela grinned. This was a spiff they often had, much too their dismay. Finally after a quick staring war with the one he loved, he lost so he sat up to ask her the big question. This was not where he had ever planned on asking her, and these were by no means the circumstances; he didn't have a ring! But for the life of him, he could not wait any longer; he wanted her to be his, officially. _

"_Mikaela Banes, you have been with me and stuck by me for the biggest events of my life…" Mikaela sat up as well, eyes wide as she instantly realized where this was going. "Together we have survived an alien war and saw its end; traveled thousands of miles under dire circumstances, fought lived and loved. From the moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. Even when I thought I had no chance with you under any circumstances, I knew. Now we have a connection so deep we can almost read each others thoughts even without the aid of the All Spark. I love you with all of my being…Mikaela; will you do me the honor of marrying me?" _

"_How long did you practice that speech?" Mikaela grinned, she had the biggest smile Sam had ever seen on her face. Sam groaned, and fell back onto the blanket. _

"_All week." He sighed. _

"_I was going to ask you the same question." Mikaela was still grinning. Sam sat back up, eyes wide. _

"_So that's a yes then?" He grinned. _

"_Of course, Sam." Then they kissed and didn't stop until they were rudely interrupted by Will and Epps sitting on the blanket and clearing their throats. _

"_You're making the rest of the base jealous." Will joked. _

"_Were engaged!" Mikaela exclaimed in a state of pure bliss. _

"_Well it's about time!" Epps laughed. "Whatever you do though, don't have kids. They will suck the life out of you." Will hit Epp upside the head while rolling his eyes. _

"_Congratulations you two." Will grinned. "We will celebrate tomorrow night." _

Sam was snapped out of the memory by the sound of his name being called again, this time from much closer. Mikaela was now sitting in front of him holding his face in her hands looking worried.

"Sam, are you alright?" She asked worriedly. Sam grinned at the woman he still could not believe was his.

"I'm amazing, I was just remembering last night. Sam spoke as he stroked Mikaela's hair; it was shining in the fading sun light. Her worried frown turned into a grin as she nodded.

"I can't get it out of my mind either." She grinned. They stood up to head out of the rubble when the ground began to shake. They looked at each other in horror before the ground seemingly opened up under them and swallowed them into the ruins.

Sam opened his eyes to darkness and a pounding head. He could feel something heavy pinning him down from the waist down and groaned at the sudden pain even slight movement caused to run throughout his entire body.

"Mikaela?" Sam called after painfully catching his breath.

"Sam?" Mikaela spoke loudly.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah…I think so. My right leg is pinned under rubble but other then that I think I'm fine. You?"

"Umm…my head hurts and…" Sam started; he didn't want to worry her.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Mikaela sounded like she was about to panic.

"I'm pinned as well." Sam stated.

"Where are you pinned, Sam?" Mikaela demanded.

Sam sighed. "From the waist down, I can't move."

"Are you kidding me? That's not funny Sam!" Mikaela exclaimed. Sam remained silent. "Oh…"

"Don't worry; the others will dig us out. They knew where I was digging today." Sam stated in a matter of fact tone.

"It's dark outside; they won't be able to start until morning." Mikaela stated as she worked to get the rubble off of her without bringing more rubble down on them. Sam was silent for a moment as he eyes finished adjusting. It was a full moon that night and some of the light was dripping into there little hole. As Sam looked around him he noticed another glow from under the rubble just beside him. It was a faint blue glow and suddenly Sam knew exactly what it was.

"Mikaela, I can see the Matrix!" Sam exclaimed, causing her to jump slightly. "Sorry." Sam grinned. Mikaela glared at him, but it didn't go to her eyes.

"Can you reach it?" She asked excitedly as the implications of this find could mean.

"It's buried, but it's within reaching distance if I can unbury it." Sam was already moving smaller rocks. He paused however when another voice reached there ears.

"Sam! Mikaela! Can you hear me?" Will's voice called.

"Sam! Mikaela!" Epp's voice was heard next. Other voices called as well.

"HELP!" the couple called together as loud as they could.

"Everyone, quiet!" Will called. It went silent again.

"Call again, kids!" Will called.

"KIDS?" Sam yelled in annoyance. "We are not even teenagers anymore, we are adults!" They heard Will laugh.

"Are you two alright?" Epps called.

"Were partially buried under rubble. But Sam found the Matrix, if he can dig it out then we might be able to turn the power back on and then the Autobots can get us out and the All Spark can heal us." Mikaela called.

"But you would need to get the Decepticons that will wake up ready to be handled!" Sam called just after Mikaela finished. There was a long pause as Will discussed this with his men.

"Alright, there is enough light from the moon that we can dig, our plan is to at least get a medic in there with you. I am sending a team to the Decepticon area to get things ready there. In the mean time I am going to stay here until you get the Matrix out then I'll head over to the Autobot tent to tell them what is going on if this works. I really hope this works." Will called down. Sam was suddenly reminded of the day in Egypt when he was searching for the Matrix for the first time. No one believed it would work but they all moved heaven and hell to give him the chance to try.

"It will." Sam stated with full confidence. It had to.

A/N: Only one chapter left!


	25. Sparks

A/N: This is the last chapter of Sparks. Can you believe it? I don't know what possessed me to write this story, but I loved every minute of it, even if I did have a massive amount of trouble finding the time to write more then just a few sentences here and there. Anyway I want to thank everyone who has read this story through to the end, and ask that you review to let me know how you liked it and let me know if you have any ideas for a new story! Enjoy the last chapter and once again thanks for reading.

Chapter 25: Sparks

Digging for the All Spark was a very hard, and an extremely painful task. Simply moving his arms made sharp stabbing pains be felt absolutely everywhere, even in parts of his body he didn't even know he had. He had to slightly twist the top half of his body as much as possible with the lower half under a large amount of rubble, he also had to move his arms to lift and move objects some of which were heavy. He knew that once the All Spark came back online within him, it would have its work cut out for it when it began to heal him.

As he worked, Mikaela talked to him about everything she could think of as she tried to dig herself out, the cave became slightly brighter as more and more moon light began to show through from above them as the rescue workers continued to dig for them. Sam was definitely looking forward to whatever pain reliever the medic would come down with, if he or she got down there before he found and activated the Matrix that is.

He was getting closer, he could now see half of the Matrix's pointy edge, as he was digging he couldn't help but wonder if he could just activate it now, without it being fully uncovered. He touched the sides of the large object and felt a deep power flow into him; suddenly the All Spark came alive within him once again. Mikaela was still talking so he could tell that her half of it was not online as well. Perhaps it was because he was touching it? He took his hands off of the ancient device and the All Spark disappeared immediately. He quickly touched the Matrix once more and let the All Spark begin to do its work on him. He could already feel the pain lessening.

Meanwhile, Mikaela stopped talking as she glanced up from digging herself out, to look at her too silent fiancé, fear of what she would find when she looked up gripped her briefly. She was not expecting to see him touching the Matrix, and glowing the same light blue. His eyes were closed but the pain lines on his face seemed to be fading.

"What's going on down there?" Will called, afraid by the sudden complete silence from below him, where until now there had been constant talking.

"Sam is touching the Matrix, I think it's activated the All Spark within him, he looks like he is healing." Mikaela called back. Sam suddenly reached his hand out towards Mikaela, his eyes still closed. She had to really reach and maneuver herself but she finally was able to grab Sam's hand. She was suddenly covered in the blue glow as well and could feel her own wounds begin to heal at the same time as her half of the All Spark began to come online as well.

"Don't let go, or your connection will be lost." Sam told her softly. He was already going through the All Spark knowledge trying to figure out how to make things right again, neither heard Will calling them, or saw the opening finally appear above them.

Will dropped in to the hole before the medic could even blink to jump in himself, he needed to see the two kids that in his eyes had become his own some how, he didn't even know when. If they were young enough to be adopted…He sighed as he saw the glow surrounding the couple. Taking a step closer he inspected the couple only to find that despite the crusted blood randomly covering them, there were no longer any wounds. The medic would not be needed. He shouted as much to the medic waiting impatiently and quite angrily above him. It was clear however from the amount of rubble on top of both of them, that they would need a lot of hands or an Autobot to get them out. Suddenly Sam's eyes opened and he looked at Will.

"Hey, can you help me get the Matrix free? I need to be holding it in order for this to work. Just don't touch the Matrix itself." Sam smiled at Will, glad to see him down here. Will nodded and began to dig around the glowing object that had wreaked havoc on the world, saving there lives in the process.

It took over an hour to dig it all the way out, but it happened and was quickly in Sam's left hand. Mikaela moved her left hand to touch Sam's right arm to keep her connection since Sam now needed both hands to really hold the glowing alien artifact.

"Thank you for your help, go to the Autobots." Mikaela grinned before focusing on Sam and nodding. Will nodded before calling up for a hand. As soon as he was out of the hole he told the group standing there to leave the area, directing several people to the Autobot tent with himself. As soon as everyone was away from the rubble, Will called over to the couple to let them know that the area was clear and he was heading to the Autobot tent, before he himself reluctantly left them. He was only half way there when a familiar giant blue light shot out of the rubble, past through the camp and beyond in a flash so quick some didn't even see it because they blinked. But the effect was instant, lights that were still hooked to power lines came on, flashlights unknowingly left on began to light up. Clocks and watches ticked showing the wrong times. People everyone shouted in joy as power were once again restored.

Will ran towards the Autobot tent as the alien robots began to come on line. Programs worked to catch up on the time missed, while others worked to make sure nothing was damaged. Error messages appeared as the bots attempted to find the reason as to why they had been off line, the last memory stored in there data banks was of the last battle, according to internal clocks this had happened…quite awhile ago in earth terms. Sitting up Optimus Prime looked around at the new layout of the base, or what was left of it, all around him his Autobots did the same. The battle was obviously over, the destruction had been great, but already the humans had obviously been slowing starting the repairs on both construction and themselves. They could all feel parts of them had had been repaired by humans while they had been off line for so long.

Three loud booms from the special cannons designed to destroy Decepticons was heard and the Autobots quickly jumped up to defend themselves and there human friends. Optimus, by far the tallest of the group went right through the top of the tent. They did not taken a single step however when Will ran up to them telling them to stand down. Optimus raised his hand to stop the rest.

"What has happened?" Optimus asked, now out of the tent and bending down to look at Will.

"Sam activated the Matrix. The result turned everything not organic off, including the All Spark within both Sam and Mikaela. The blast wave somehow sent the two off to an island hundreds of miles away. They have been traveling back via foot and horse drawn carriages and finally made it back around a week ago. They were searching for the Matrix when the ground shook causing them to fall in the rubble and get trapped. They have now managed to reactivate the Matrix and bring you and everything else back on-line. That included the few Decepticons that had not been destroyed. We have been slowly moving a special tank towards the Decepticon area so that when they came on-line we would be ready. That was what you heard just now. It's over…the war is over." Will ended with a huge grin.

The Autobots all stood there silently, aghast. It had been so long since there had been peace, this plant had been just a baby when there war started, the humans almost wild animals like the rest of the creatures on this planet. But they hand managed to evolve, and end the seemingly never ending war. The ward 'over' played and replayed in there heads for quite a few minutes. What would they do now? No one had dared to think of such a thing, a new, war free; future was a dangerous thought that could send a bot over the edge. Will clearing his throat to catch there attention after a good ten minutes. They bots looked down at the well respected human.

"We kind of still need your help with a lot of things, but the most important thing right now is Sam and Mikaela. They are still trapped in the rubble waiting to be rescued." Will stated his neck hurting from looking so far up for too long. That got the Autobots attention right away and they all began to move towards what was left of the main building. They did not have to even use there sensors to find the couple as the mass of people crowded around one spot at the back of the rubble, all trying to move rocks away gave their position away. At the sight of the Autobots everyone stopped, then began to cheer loudly.

"Move aside now." Optimus told the group and they all scattered like ants in different directions to give the Cybertonian leader space. Optimus bent down and put one optic over the hole to look into the area where Sam and Mikaela were still trapped.

"Are the two of you alright?" Optimus asked, his voice booming. A few rocks rattled then fell from the ciling.

"Hey Optimus!" Sam called cheerfully. It had worked; he was on top of the world.

"The AllSpark is back online as well, we have been healed." Mikaela told him after rolling her eyes at her soon to be husband.

"We, however; don't have super strength like you and could use a little help getting out." Sam was still grinning.

"Very well." Optimus stated, and then moved so that he could start carefully digging. In one flick of his finger the entire rubble roof that soldiers had taken hours to dig a small human sized hole into; was gone. A light from somewhere on Optimus turned on and shined into the hole causing the couple to cover their eyes at the sudden bright light, after sitting in a very dark space for so long it just plain hurt.

Even more carefully Optimus began to lift the rubble off of Mikaela's leg until she was free. Mikaela touched Optimus's finger in thanks and at the same time the AllSpark portion of herself that had been scanning and repairing her sent off all the data it had collected. Optimus quickly sent the medical portion of the report to Ratchet, but kept the memories from the couple's time with the AllSpark offline, to himself for now.

Optimus nodded at Mikaela before moving to the much harder task of safely getting the larger pieces of rubble off of Sam. It took him twice as long and three times pieces fell back before Optimus could safely move it away. A deep sorrow was felt by the Autobot leader each time as he watched as Sam's systems began to repair the new damage this caused. Mikaela was sitting to the side biting her nails in worry and frustration. This was something he had never seen the female human do before, he had to look up the habit on the internet to find out what it meant.

"Don't worry, Mikaela." Sam grinned, "It's almost over and look, everything is healing quickly." Sam grinned. She nodded but did not stop biting her nails until the last large piece of rubble was gone and Sam could sift through the smaller pieces to stand with the help of Optimus's large finger.

With the touch he also sent his data though, and Optimus did the same thing he had done with Mikaela's reports. He was dismayed at the amount of damage the two had sustained in the process of just trying to get home. He already searched the internet for the doctor who helped the couple. He now had his information and had made notes as to what supplies had been used that would need to be replaced. How much money should be sent to the man and his nurse as well as a long thank you letter drafted and ready to be looked over by the humans in charge of such things.

When Optimus helped the couple out of the rubble loud cheers could be heard from the crowd of humans and Autobots all standing on the edge of the rubble waiting. Up front was Ratchet, who looked highly irritated. He had obviously gotten the data sent to him perfectly fine.

"We were not off line for that long, and the two of you managed to sustain that much damage, not from the battle, but from walking home!" Ratchet grabbed them out of Optimus's hands, much to the Prime's amusement and the couples chagrin.

Three days later found Sam and Mikaela standing on separate sides of the tent covered base, both with the same expression on there faces, completely freaked out. In the medical tent, Mikaela was trying to stand still while two soldiers whose job it was to hem military outfits argued about how to hem a wedding dress. Above them, Sarah Lennox; Mikaela's maid of honor, barked orders on what they should be doing and yelled that they were doing it all wrong. Mikaela in said dress did not notice as she tried not to think about what she was about to do.

Sam, in Will's tent looked like he was going to have a nervous break down as he dressed in a tuxedo. Will sat on his cot grinning like a maniac and could not help but think about the bachelor party they had, had the night before. No one had seen Sam drink that much and they had to stop him before he had so much he would have a hang over during his own wedding. Between the strip club, bar and almost getting arrested, the group of soldiers (and they counted Sam as one of them) did not get back until the very wee hours of the morning.

Will had heard from his wife that Mikaela had not gotten in until an hour after they had from her Bachelorette party. It was supposed to have been a nice dinner at a local Chinese restaurant with Sarah and the female members of the base, but quickly went down hill after one too many drinks. They moved on to a bar, the same one Sam had left only fifteen minutes before her arrival (it was after all the only one near the base.) Like Sam, she had been cut off before she got too drunk. But she was just drunk enough that she did not remember a lot of the night. At one point someone let it slip that the guys were taking Sam to the strip club and in a drunken rage she stormed to the club, somehow got around the bouncer only to find Sam not there. They ended up at a dance club soon after that.

Now, in just one hour, as the sun began to set, the couple that came together as the Autobots arrived on earth, would be joined together by law, and apparently; according to Optimus, by spark. Sparkmates were a very serious deal to the Cybertonians. Very few had been able to come together in a very long time. Before that, the ceremony for such an event lasted for the equivalent of three earth days. Both Sam and Mikaela stopped that thought in its tracks, they would have the normal reception, it would last until people retired to there own tents tonight.

Mikaela had called her father to ask him to come walk her down the isle, but he never answered the phone, worried she went to Bee who out o sheer worry had been following them around everywhere and was currently sitting in between the two tents housing his charges war or no war in case one of them needed anything. She asked the yellow bot to run a search on her father and was furious when she found out he had been arrested for steeling computers in an office supply store while the lights had been out. Still on Parole, he would be returning to prison not knowing that his daughter was engaged and getting married.

After crying for hours she turned to Will, who was Sam's best man, much to Leo's outrage; (he was brought in to be a groomsman along with Robert.) Will agreed to walk her down the isle. Standing just outside the tent looking slightly ill stood the general in charge of the base. Due to the special, classified, circumstances he had been given permission to officially marry the couple. He had faced enemies helped fight this alien war, been in the same room while his wife was angry and at her terrifying time of the month. He had survived the birth of his two children and the entire growing up process, but never had he been this afraid. Not that he would ever admit it, but for some reason, what he was about to do terrified him. Not for the first time, he wondered how he had gotten himself in to this. What had possessed him to say yes to doing this? Oh yeah…his wife. Checking his watch the general groaned, it was time for him to make his way to the canopy tent where the wedding would be held. He would have just enough time to go over what he was supposed to say and do one more time before it started.

Sam stood under the wedding tent nervously, eyes wide and unable to fully stand still. Bee's hologram form looked at him with worry as Sam once again began to bounce on the balls of his feet. In front of him, the entire base sat in folding chairs covered in white cloth. Flowers of every color surrounded them all putting a fresh sweet scent into the warm air. If you closed your eyes you might be able to briefly forget you're in the desert. On both sides of the wedding tent, the Autobots sat in their alt forms facing the tent to watch as well.

Finally movement from the medical tent was seen as Sarah stepped out in a light blue form fitting dress with light colorful flowers in her hands. She was supposed to walk with Will but instead their young daughter, wearing a white fluffy dress and holding a basket of pink rose peddles walked shyly beside her. Sarah smiled a warm smile with just a hint of an edge daring anyone to make the wrong movement and ruining this special day. As soon as they were under the wedding tent she instructed her daughter to begin dropping he peddles. No one else in the tent moved, all in fear for there lives. Behind Sarah, Robert Epps and his wife stepped out smiling, then Leo and a female soldier that had helped Mikaela a lot in the last year, another mechanic like herself.

Then it was the brides turn. Mikaela looked gorgeous as she stepped out, Will by her side. Her long strapless white wedding dress was form fitting as well. Pearls covered the top, the rest was smooth, white, looking almost like silk; it shined in the fading sun. She did not have a train or veil so everyone could see her styled black hair curled around her head with pink and white flowers placed strategically in the perfect positions. It was only Will holding onto her arm that kept her from running down the isle to Sam the moment she spotted him. She did not hear the music playing, nor did she see the skillfully decorated tent. She did not notice when everyone stood up for her or when the general wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. She only had eyes for Sam, and from the way he was frozen, eyes wide, mouth open; he only had eyes for her as well.

Finally she stood next to Sam, there eyes locked. Staring into each others eyes they suddenly knew that no matter what happened in the future, no matter how long they lived, where they went or what kind of trouble they ran into, they would be together, forever.

The End

A/N 2: After writing this story, then re-reading it just now, I would have to say that by far my favorite chapter to both write and read was definitely: Chapter 11 - Good Day Gone Bad. Writing from Simmons point of view was a blast I had not expected. In fact his chapter was not even planned to be in the story, but we all know how Simmons can be.

Thank you everyone for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
